Severus Snape o Alan rickman?
by LilhyRyddleHarris
Summary: agradezco a Levita Hatake el hecho de permitirme continuar su fanfic, para ver los primeros 22 caps lean snape o alan rickman... de levita hatake; gracias y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Agradezco a Levita Hatake el haberme dado la oportunidad de terminar su fic… yo voy a terminarla desde donde ella dejó que fue el capitulo 23… ojala les guste.

porque ella lo empezó y yo solo lo seguí: aki lo empiezo de nuevo:

Antes del 3 de Noviembre las cosas iban como siempre habían ido, tanto en Hogwarts como en Londres. Pero había una ligera onda de excitación ante el 3 de noviembre…

- Siento la ausencia de ayer-se explicaba Severus Snape al director Dumbledore.

-Esta bien Severus, pero tengo que reconsiderar avisarle a Horace que acepte sustituirte para cuando tu no estés, jejeje.

Se encontraban caminando por uno de los tantos atrios que tenia Hogwarts, el cielo ya estaba pintado en tonos naranjas y carmesís.

-Por cierto…-continuo Dumbledore con su tono de voz amable-no respondiste a mi pregunta en el banquete de Hallowen…

-¿Cuál pregunta?-pregunto con inocencia fingida, sabía muy bien cual era la pregunta.

-¿Asistirás a ver esa película?

Pasaron mínimo 6 segundos…

-Si.

-Me gusta oírte cuando aceptas algo.

-Si, si, pero solo será por cortesía, prometí ir y no me gustaría quedar mal…

-Un perfecto pretexto, en mi opinión… Pero después de todo me alegro mucho.

Severus callo con inseguridad ante el comentario del anciano y se retiro con cortesía. Solo faltaban horas para el 3 de noviembre y tan poco tiempo para que pudiera prepararse mentalmente y ¿por qué no? También físicamente; recordando aquellas veces en que fue a la firma de autógrafos o cuando un montón de gente se apiño alrededor de el… Salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts para dirigirse al pueblo de Hogsmeade, se le apeteció ir a tomarse un whisky de fuego al pub de Las 3 Escobas. Traía puesto una caliente capa negra a causa del frio y violento viento que soplaba… Pidió su whisky y mientras esperaba alguien le saludo a sus espaldas:

-¡Hola Profesor Snape!-dijo una voz masculina.

Era Neville Longbottom, el actual profesor de Herbologia en Hogwarts.

-Buenas tardes Longbottom,-y se saludaron de mano- ¿Cómo se ha encontrado?

-Muy bien gracias; últimamente no lo he visto mucho en Hogwarts…

-Si es que he tenido ciertos asuntos personales que atender.

-Con su permiso, pero Harry me comento que había ido a la fiesta de Ron en año nuevo, en la madriguera.

-Si así es.

-¿Es verdad que Ron y Hermione tendrán un hijo?

-Por supuesto, bueno aunque no era nada para que sorprenderse ¿o si?

-Cierto-y rió suavemente.

Y pronto apareció el whisky de Snape, este ultimo tomo un buen trago enseguida.

-¿Va estar presente en Hogwarts para las vacaciones de diciembre?-pregunto Neville cuando Severus dejo su vasito de Whiskey en la mesa.

-Probablemente. Bueno me tengo que retirar, tendré un día pesado para mañana. Hasta luego Longbottom.

-Hasta luego profesor.

Y en cuanto salió del pub se dio vuelta y desapareció hacia su casa en la cual todavía no había nadie; Emily se encontraba trabajando. Ya había oscurecido completamente. Subió directamente a la habitación y la verdad no tenia idea de que hacer…

-¿Por qué rayos vine tan pronto?-se dijo a si mismo mientras se quitaba su capa y la dejaba en la cama, luego dio la vuelta y se vio en el espejo del tocador.

La premier seria al día siguiente, empezando la tarde y quien sabe cuando regresaría…

-¿Severus¿Estas en casa?-se escucho la voz de Emily entrando a la casa. Parecía algo atareada.

Y Severus se apareció justo al frente de Emily. Esta ultima venia cargando un par de bolsas en cada mano.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-pregunto Severus mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón.

-¿Recuerdas el jueves en que trabaje extra? Ah pues bien me pagaron extra, y decidí comprar algunas cosas, descuida deje algo para la casa…

-Si…si muy bien oye¿ya estas lista para mañana?

-Por supuesto, pero deberías preocuparte mas por ti, tu eres la razón por la que iremos ¿no es así?

-Claro; espero que nada vaya mal-dijo el mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Deberías acostarte ya Sev,-le consejo ella mientras se acomodaba hacia atrás su largo cabello castaño-conociéndote, seguramente querrás empezar temprano y planear todo.

-Bien-y se puso en pie para subir a la habitación.

-¿Ya hablaste con Dumbledore respecto a tu falta del viernes?

-Le explique el por que de todas mis faltas, espero no tener mas distracciones y compromisos, sino me reemplazaran-informó; en parte aun quería tener acción y atención.

-Esperemos que ya estemos en paz,-dijo concordando con el-sinceramente ya me harte de la "farándula"…

3 de Noviembre, 2002:

-No tengo idea de adonde fue-se lamentaba Emily tapándose la cara con sus manos-. Creí que…

-Severus no faltaría, créeme-le decía Dumbledore mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda-esto le importa demasiado como para que haga cosas de este tipo.

-¿Cree eso?

-Lo creo firmemente. Tú tranquila, todavía hay tiempo para la tarde. Por mientras yo aconsejaría que tomaras un poco de te.

Eran 20 minutos para el medio día, Dumbledore había llegado para ver a Severus antes del evento, pero al llegar se encontró con una triste y decepcionada Emily, Severus Snape claramente había huido.

-De acuerdo-ella se puso en pie temblorosamente.

-Tranquila-le replico-. Si Severus no se presenta, es probable que algo malo ande en juego; ahora ve y tomate un te.

Severus Snape se encontraba muy, muy alejado de Londres; se encontraba en un puerto en Blackpool. Por alguna extraña razón quería estar en un lugar muy alejado de Londres, quería contemplar algo tan grande y profundo como el océano que tenia frente a el. Estaba de pie al lado de un gran faro, el cielo estaba nublado, el viento soplaba con fuerza y se había mezclado con la brisa marina. Hacia un frio glacial. Observaba con detenimiento los barcos que llegaban y zarpaban con distintas cargas. Solo había un barco de pasajeros, apenas iba a zarpar, sus pasajeros iban subiendo al barco, no era un barco ni muy grande ni muy chico… De pronto Severus Snape sintió que alguien le toco un hombro, por detrás. Era una joven mujer, con el cabello largo color miel, sus labios estaban pintados en un lindo carmesí. Ella le sonreía radiante. Severus no tenia idea de quien era esa muchacha.

-Lo siento, pero ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto completamente confundido mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿No me recuerda?-y le planto un beso el cual quedo marcado en la mejilla izquierda de este.

-Eres aquella chica del bar…

-Clara Mort. Por fin lo vuelvo a ver, creí que nunca tendría la suerte de poder encontrarlo-le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

-Lo mismo puedo decirle, pero no lo haría ¿Y que hace aquí¿Esta de paseo?

-Me voy a Irlanda,-y señalo el barco donde estaban a punto de zarpar- ¿Y usted que hace aquí?

-En realidad…no lo se.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

- Se puede decir que quería un tiempo a solas.

-Esta huyendo de algo ¿o estoy mal?

-Huyendo no seria la palabra adecuada-declaro con firmeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Como diga, pero bueno ¿Cuál seria la razón para que hubiera venido hasta acá?

El no contesto, se limito a mirar fijamente como el mar movía a los barcos con suavidad.

-Creo tener una hipótesis-empezó a indagar la joven-usted tiene algo, algo muy importante que hacer, al parecer tiene temor de alguna consecuencia que pudiera yacer de ese compromiso…

-¡NO TENGO TEMOR!-exploto este fulminando a la joven con la mirada, sin embargo esta sonrió.

-Si fuera así no hubiera gritado de ese modo.

Y ambos se miraron con recelo; el viento hacia que el cabello les cubriera la mitad de la cara.

-Sea lo que sea, no lo deje en el abismo, tarde o temprano eso le volverá a dar problemas-y se abrochó uno de los botones de su saco rojo. Se escucho el silbato del barco a todo volumen, ya quedaban tan solo minutos para zarpar-. Creo que es hora de irme,-y se oyó un fuerte "leven anclas"-espero que vuelva a Londres y enfrente su problema. Mucho gusto en volver a verlo, adiós-y le tendió la mano solemnemente como despedida.

Este le estrecho la mano, pero luego ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le susurro: "No me puedo contener" y le dio un beso en la mejilla y segundos después de que ella separara sus labios de la mejilla de Severus el hombre la beso ligeramente en la boca, fue un beso casual y fue algo tan significativo, no por que hubiera amor verdadero de por medio, sino por que ese beso hizo que Severus tomara confianza y un tremendo valor para volver a Londres. Y la acompaño hasta a la rampilla para subir al barco, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente.

-¿Cuándo volverá?-le pregunto Severus.

-No lo se, tal vez cuando usted haya arreglado todo-y subió a la rampilla y cuando ya estaba a punto de abordar al barco…- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-le grito ella pues ya estaba muy lejos de este.

Y entonces un empleado de la embarcación ordeno a la chica abordar de una vez por todas y ella sin poder hacer nada subió, pero tan pronto subió al barco fue a la cubierta donde todos los pasajeros se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos y parientes. Severus la siguió con la vista hasta que esta se fue a una parte de la cubierta donde no había tanta gente.

-¡Adiós…!-le gritaba Clara desde la cubierta.

-¡Alexander Prince!-le anuncio elevando su voz lo más alto que podía-Alexander Prince…

Y a lo que parecía, ella solo logro oír Alex de parte de Severus y el barco se fue alejando mientras Severus veía con solemnidad toda esa escena que parecía sacada de alguna tonta película. ¿Cuándo volvería a toparse con ella? Quien sabe, a lo mejor pasarían 2 años o más para volver a verla. Y se alejo del gentío hasta llegar a estar completamente a solas, se dio la vuelta y se desapareció a Londres.

Eran ya las 2:00 pm para cuando llego a casa. Antes de entrar a la casa sintió un débil escalofrió pero recordó lo sucedido en Blackpool y entro con decisión. Y se quedo helado al ver a Emily con el semblante sumamente triste y decepcionado y a Dumbledore consolándola. Nadie dijo nada hasta pasados unos segundos.

-Siento…siento llegar tarde-se limito a decir. Era increíble y estúpido lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Dónde habías estado?-pregunto Emily con voz queda.

-Le ruego que nos disculpe señor-le pidió Snape a Dumbledore, sin mirarlo.

-Claro, me temo que luego tendremos una larga charla Severus, hasta luego Emily.

-Gracias por venir señor-dijo con voz ronca Emily.

Y cuando por fin la "pareja" se quedo a solas:

-Pensé que llegarías como a las 11:00 de la noche.

-¿Cuánto falta para la premier?-le corto vorazmente.

-La apertura se esta llevando a cabo justo ahora, la película quien sabe…

-Vámonos entonces-la corto con ímpetu-no se que esperamos, anda.

-Si, claro-soltó con sorna-ahora mismo me arreglo.

Este la ignoro y saco su varita del bolsillo del saco que traía puesto; en un santiamén su atuendo cambio. Había desaparecido la vestimenta que le cubría el frio de Blackpool por un traje negro muggle muy elegante, como los que había visto usar a Alan Rickman. Se recorto un poco el cabello por medio de magia, no podía ir a pasear por las calles muggles con el cabello largo y de la forma que lo portaba; se lo peino como pudo. Emily estaba vistiéndose en la habitación, se estaba poniendo uno de los 3 vestidos que se había comprado con el dinero extra que le pagaron en su trabajo. Se puso un vestido color aguamarina muy bonito, al igual que se colocaba unos pendientes de joyas falsas del mismo color del vestido, también se maquillo con mucho esmero pero sin exagerar y mientras se cepillaba el cabello Severus entro a la estancia. En la habitación flotaba un agradable aroma a perfume de jazmín. Emily ya había tomado una buena dosis de poción de la edad, de modo que parecía que una joven muchacha estaba en el cuarto de Severus Snape.

-Que bien- comenzó a decir ella con clara ironía en su voz- muy bonito traje por cierto como bien utilizaste la magia para vestirte, deberías usar la varita para borrarte ese beso que traes marcado…

Severus sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara. Se toco la mejilla en donde tenía el beso y se lo limpio solo con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Por fin te lo quitaste?-pregunto Emily recogiéndose el cabello y atándoselo con un elegante pero sencillo y delgado moño que apenas se podía ver.

-Si; por fin-le respondió secamente-. Espera, déjame ayudarte.

Emily se trataba de poner el collar del mismo estilo y color de los pendientes.

-Antes de irnos quisiera decirte-dijo Severus cuando ya había puesto el collar.

-¿Qué me dirás? Sabes dímelo después, puedo esperarte mas tiempo…

Severus cerró la boca y de mala gana tomo a Emily por el hombro y se desaparecieron al centro de Londres. Cuando llegaron…

-¿Estamos demasiado lejos o que tanto…?

-Estamos un poco lejos, será mejor que pidamos un taxi.

Y salieron a la calle abierta y mientras caminaban por la acera todos los curiosos volteaban las cabezas. Cuchicheaban entre dientes sobre aquella, un poco extraña, pareja, las preguntas más comunes fueron¿A dónde se dirigirán¿Ese hombre no es conocido?.. Cuando Severus y Emily llegaron a una esquina para tomar un taxi ocurrió lo menos adecuado:

-¿Me puede dar su autógrafo?-pregunto tímidamente una voz a sus espaldas.

Era una chica como de unos 14 años y venia acompañada de un grupito de 7 adolescentes que miraban a Severus como si fuera una especie de Mesías.

-¿Es usted Alan Rickman cierto?-le pregunto una de las chicas que venia vestida totalmente de negro, era mas bien una chica gótica, con varias perforaciones.

-Hum, no, lo lamento pero no-respondió el mientras miraba de reojo a Emily que parecía un poco enfadada.

-Pero si es Alan Rickman en persona-exclamo otra de las chicas, esta traía mechones de color purpura en su cabello negro- ¿Cuál es su nombre disculpe?

-Alexander Prince.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos-interrumpió Emily mordazmente.

-Ah, solo un segundo por favor-suplico una de las chicas que portaba lentes y tenía el pelo negro muy corto- ¿Me permitiría tomarle una foto?

Severus le susurro a Emily¿Qué hago?, esta le respondió: solo hazlo rápido. Severus se coloco en medio del grupito de chicas y le tomaron mínimo 4 fotos, añadiendo fotos de su rostro y de cuerpo completo.

-¡Muchas Gracias señor Prince!-agradeció la chica gótica.

- Podríamos decir que nos tomamos las fotos con Alan Rickman-dijeron la chica de los mechones purpura y la de cabello muy corto.

-¡O con el profesor Snape!-exclamo una chica rechoncha que al igual que las demás venia totalmente de negro.

No tenían idea de que estaban frente al mismísimo Severus Snape. Cuando por fin Severus y Emily habían tomado el taxi…

-Creí que te llevarían a un museo-dijo Emily acomodándose su vestido que le quedaba 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla.

-Bien, lo único que me importa es llegar a ese lugar e irme lo mas pronto posible ¿Pronto llegaremos?-pregunto Snape al chofer del taxi.

-Me temo que todavía no; hay mucho tráfico y creo que habrá mucho más señor.

Severus bufo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Miro a Emily que se acomodaba el cabello y miro por la ventana; mucha gente transitaba por las aceras y entraba o salía de las tiendas y negocios. Había un clima perfecto a diferencia de Blackpool, el cielo despejado de toda nube, un sol brillante y nada de viento molesto. El día estaba esplendido. Toda la gente parecía estar de buen humor y feliz excepto aquella pareja que viajaba en taxi, lo único que había que envidiarles era el glamour que transmitían ambos.

-Oh por Merlín-dijo Severus Snape sin aliento.

Ya habían llegado a su destino (aunque tuvieron que caminar algo) el lugar estaba, mas que abarrotado, inundado de gente. Fans, invitados, reporteros y camarógrafos estaban a los costados de un camino que estaba cubierto por una alfombra color rojo oscuro. Era, sin duda alguna, el evento mas activo y grande donde Severus o Emily hubiesen estado. Caminaron para abrirse paso hacia la alfombra roja; afortunadamente apenas los actores venían llegando en vistosos carros. Habían llegado los actores que interpretaban a Rubeus Hagrid, McGonagall, Petunia Dursley, Dumbledore, Gilderoy Lockhart y Draco Malfoy. Todos ellos estaban siendo fotografiados y firmaban autógrafos. Pronto, como era de esperarse, la presencia de Severus "Rickman" se noto tan solo con verlo… ¿Quien podría tener sentido común en ese momento para que supieran que era falso?

-¡Alex¡Alex!-exclamo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Era el optimista director Chris Columbus, quien Severus, por primera vez, miro con ropa elegante. Chris lo saludo con un alegre apretón de manos- ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto subiendo su tono de voz a causa de tanto ruido.

-Muy bien, gracias. Por cierto ¿ha llegado el Sr. Rickman?

-No aun no, esperamos que llegue pronto, me conto que anhelaba mucho tu presencia aquí.

-Pues aquí estoy-dijo Severus entrando en confianza y alzando ligeramente los brazos-. Oh, traje a mi…mi pareja-añadió Snape al ver como Emily se desesperaba de estar ahí siendo totalmente ignorada.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, solo estamos esperando al resto de los invitados y ya entraremos a ver la película; espero que les guste.

-¡Ahí viene Jason!-anuncio Severus mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Emily, esta ultima se quedo asombrada por la forma de actuar del mago frente a gente muggle.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos!-dijo al unirse Jason Isaacs al grupo-¡Se cumplió mi deseo!

-¿Y cual era tu deseo?-pregunto Chris animadamente.

-Que viniera Alex, por supuesto.

-Entonces estoy aun más encantado de estar aquí-tercio Severus esbozando una sonrisita de satisfacción.

"Oh claro estas encantado, si hace horas huiste para no venir…" pensó Emily con rencor.

- Bueno, francamente Jason me alegraría más si llegara Alan Rickman-comento Severus.

-Descuida no llega tarde, no ha de tardar ¿Los demás están con la prensa?

-Si, tomándose fotos y firmando autógrafos, lo normal-respondió Chris-creo que deberías ir a dar unos cuantos autógrafos, creí ver un grupo de fans de Jason Isaacs…

-Oh bueno, nos vemos a dentro-se despidió, se alejo y fue con el público.

Emily observo con mucha atención como Severus "Rickman" sonreía, falsamente para ella, pero la verdad es que aquella sonrisa era genuina. Extrañamente esa sonrisa no se parecía nada a la original, era una esplendida sonrisa y cálida como la de un muchacho que acaba de orgullecer a sus padres. Severus seguía charlando con Chris Columbus, minutos después llego el "trío dinámico", los actores que interpretaban a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se produjeron gritos intensos cuando estos llegaron. Los fanáticos gritaban de la emoción, pedían autógrafos desesperadamente y buscaban, por lo menos, estrecharles la mano a los respectivos actores. Emily, por su parte, solo estaba interesada en la llegada de Alan Rickman y como la vida es tan "justa", Emily se quedo esperando muy buen tiempo para que llegara susodicho actor…

-¿Cuánto tardara en venir el Sr. Rickman?-pregunto aireadamente Severus Snape mientras sujetaba a Emily por la cintura, esta ultima lo miraba atónita.

-Alex creo que viene ya, mira-y le indico que se diera la vuelta para que pudiera ver lo que iba a acontecer.

Y el hombre volteo la cabeza. Un carro color negro, muy limpio y bonito, había arribado al lugar y pronto los medios de prensa y fotógrafos se habían apiñado alrededor del vehículo. Del auto bajo un hombre alto, tenia una fuerte presencia, su cabello era claro con mechones grises, traía unos jeans muy "In", una camisa gris y un saco negro, daba un aire tan casual pero no le quitaba su toque de elegancia. Alan Rickman saludaba con una sonrisa a todo el mundo. Tardo unos considerables minutos saludando, firmando autógrafos, y dejándose tomar casi una decena de fotos por segundo. Emily se quedo embobada con solo verlo bajar del auto, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía mariposas dentro de ella y sintió mas nervios cuando Alan se había librado del publico y se dirigía con Severus y Chris Columbus.

-Buenas Tardes Chris,-saludo cortésmente Alan Rickman- ¡Alex¡Que bueno que haya venido! Muchas gracias…

-No hay de que Sr. Rickman.

-No me llames así, dime Alan, por cierto ¿Me podría presentar a su encantadora acompañante?-pidió el Sr. Rickman mientras miraba a Emily con cierta curiosidad, ella estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

-Ella es mi pareja, Clara-tuvo que pensar en un nombre diferente al de Emily, y como no se le ocurría un nombre de mujer solo se tuvo que acordar de lo ocurrido hace horas en Blackpool-. Ella es una gran admiradora suya.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Clara-y le tendió la mano mientras la seguía mirando entornando los ojos-no estoy seguro pero creo haberla visto antes…

-Le aseguro que no señor.

-Tal vez tengas razón es un mundo muy inmenso, bueno ¿Ya entraremos Chris?-pregunto Alan Rickman metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Creo que ya, estamos todos y creo que todos ya firmaron suficientes autógrafos¡Oh! Pero que digo ya deberíamos haber entrado, entremos por favor.

-¡Chris!-exclamo de pronto Severus.

-¿Qué pasa Alex?

-¿No vendrá Jo, Jo Rowling?-pregunto esperanzado. Apenas se había acordado de ella, se suponía que ese era el principal objetivo de ir a ese evento.

-Dijeron que si vendría, creo que ya no podemos esperar, pronto nos confirmaran su asistencia, pero por ahora entremos.

En cuanto todo el elenco, junto con los productores, el director y la prensa se dirigieron hacia la entrada del cine se produjo una fuerte ola de gritos, todos los fans suplicaban un rato más con los actores, pero desafortunadamente no había tiempo para ello. Ya adentro del cine…

-Espero que les agrade la película-decía Chris un tanto nervioso, había empezado a sudar ligeramente.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Jason Isaacs al oírlo a sus espaldas-no importa si es buena o mala, excelente o pésima, lo importante es que todos nos esforzamos por hacer esto…

-Concuerdo contigo Jason,-afirmo Alan R. mirando a todo a su alrededor.

-Espero que los críticos concuerden con ustedes-expreso Chris Columbus.

Entonces Alan se acerco a Severus y le dijo:

-No puedo esperar a ver como hizo las escenas…

-Pero recuerde que soy solo un "extra", usted hizo las escenas completas e importantes.

-No, esta equivocado-le aclaró mirándolo entrecerrando sus ojos almendrados-. Siento decir que yo no rodé la mayoría de lo que se suponía que fueran mis escenas y sin embargo no me siento mal…

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunto Severus.

-Porque siento que fui yo quien hizo eso, no se porque, es como si me multiplicara, además sentí que solo usted podría tomar mi lugar.

Severus iba a hablar pero se corto cuando tuvieron que entrar a la sala de proyección. Esos momentos fueron como una especie de trance, un momento ambiguo. Todo el mundo tomo asiento, la sala estaba débilmente iluminada, unos parecían emocionados, otros serios y solemnes y otros en cambio, como Chris Columbus, estaban nerviosos. Pero Severus había cambiado su estado de ánimo, del alegre al tenso. Quería que J.K. Rowling llegara, sentía una rabia y profunda conmoción, deseaba llegar a verla, tenerla frente a el y preguntarle todo… Se apago la poca luz, todo en oscuridad. Y pronto la pantalla empezó a iluminarse, había empezado la película. La película había empezó tranquilamente, "Harry Potter" junto con los "Dursley" iniciaron la película. Emily al igual que Severus no puso atención a la proyección, sino hasta la primera escena donde apareció el "Profesor Snape"…

"¡LOS VIERON MAS DE 7 MUGGLES¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho?..."-decía la voz de Alan Rickman en su interpretación de Severus Snape.

En aquella escena el profesor Snape se encontraba regañando a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley por llegar a Hogwarts y haber hecho todo un espectáculo con un carro volador. El verdadero Severus miraba con incomodidad aquella escena, los recuerdos le envolvían… Por cierto esa fue la primera de las 2 escenas que Alan Rickman hizo completamente y así siguió la película. También cabe señalar que no todas las personas estaban pendientes de la película:

Severus "Alex Prince" se recargaba con fuerza al respaldo del asiento pensando en muchas cosas, pero principalmente en sus recuerdos, en la película que estaba presenciando y en la mujer que tuvo la culpa de todo.

Emily quien estaba a un lado de el, estaba cruzada de piernas, miraba la película cuando se le apetecía pero prefería estar mirando a…

Alan Rickman; el ponía toda su atención a la película, tenia una expresión seria y fruncía el entrecejo. Parecía muy concentrado en el film.

La película no era mala, pero tampoco era algo extraordinario; era agradable y entretenido para llenar al espectador común, pero para una persona exigente tal vez era algo muy mezquino. Bueno continuemos, la siguiente escena, donde casi todo el mundo "revivió", por así decir, fue la primerísima escena que hizo el verdadero Severus Snape o deberíamos decir Alex Prince. La escena era esta:

"Lo juro-decía "Harry Potter"-nunca lastime a la señora Norris…"

La señora Norris era la gata del conserje Argus Filch, la pobre gata había sido petrificada y desafortunadamente Harry Potter había llegado a la escena en mal momento…

"¡Mentira!"

"Si me permitiera opinar señor director, creo que Potter estuvo en el lugar y el momento menos adecuado-dijo, al fin, la voz de Severus interpretándose a si mismo-sin embargo, las circunstancias son sospechosas-y se adelanto hacia el trío de Griffindor-. No recuerdo haber visto a Potter en la cena…"

"Estaba conmigo Severus-intervino "Gilderoy Lockhart-estaba ayudándome a firmar unas cartas de mis admiradores."

"Por eso Ron y yo lo buscábamos-dijo "Hermione"-luego lo encontramos y…"

"¿Si, señorita Granger?"-interrogo Severus taladrándolos con la simple mirada.

"Venimos hasta acá y encontramos a la gata"-terminó "Harry".

Fue una de las mejores escenas, hasta el momento. Severus se sorprendió a si mismo, no estaba nada mal su presencia en pantalla. Solo había algo que, para quien se fijara bien, se notaba la diferencia del verdadero Alan Rickman y Severus Snape, en la escena en donde actuaba Alan, era notable que era el. Era un poco más corpulento que el verdadero Severus, y su cara se veía un poco más grande. El Severus interpretado por Rickman era mas rechoncho (miren la película y nótenlo), mientras que el verdadero Severus se veía mas delgado, su cara se veía un poquito mas estética y por ende, tenia el mejor cabello. Emily no tardo en notarlo, Severus se veía muy atractivo en pantalla al igual que en vida real. Por otra parte Alan Rickman estaba fascinado, al parecer. En su cara estaba una sonrisa de complicidad, se encontraba muy contento con el resultado. Y para no entrar en detalles pasemos a la segunda escena en donde Severus fascino a toda la sala… la escena del duelo de varitas:

"Les presento a mi ayudante, el Profesor Snape…"-anunció Gilderoy Lockhart.

Entonces Severus apareció en escena, muy naturalmente. Subió a la tarima donde se iban a demostrar como batirse en duelos de varitas. Pronto se pusieron en posición, blandiendo las varitas apuntándose mutuamente. Severus ataco primero…

"¡Expelliarmus!"-grito Severus y "Gilderoy Lockhart" salió disparado brutalmente hacia atrás.

"Excelente profesor Snape, pero creo que era obvio lo que iba hacer…"

"Tal vez se mas prudente enseñar primero a los estudiantes como repeler hechizos, profesor…"

Y paso la escena, al parecer bien recibida por el público…Allá a lo lejos se veía al actor Kenneth Branagh riendo por lo bajo, parecía que se estaba riendo de si mismo, y era obvio por que su personaje había sido totalmente patético, pero gracioso. Al final la película duro 2 horas y 40 minutos, aproximadamente. Al comenzar los créditos finales todo el mundo se puso en pie y dio una oleada de aplausos para el director y toda la producción, pero si le preguntaran a Chris Columbus, diría que fueron aplausos de cortesía, por que no había sido tan genial como la primera película. Severus, que al igual que todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo pero solo se preguntaba ¿Entre toda aquella gente se encontraría Jo Rowling¿Podría verla?

Cuando por fin salieron de la sala…

-¿Qué le pareció la película Alex?-pregunto Alan Rickman con los brazos cruzados.

-Hum, hubiera sido mejor si usted hubiera hecho todas las escenas-le respondió secamente mientras trataba de abrazar por el hombro a Emily que estaba a su lado-. Por cierto, perdón por molestar, pero ¿no sabe si Jo Rowling ha venido a la premier?

-Por supuesto, si esta aquí.

-¡¿Lo dice en serio?!-resalto exaltado mientras su presión aumentaba y tomaba con mas tensión a Emily quien entendía a la perfección la razón por la que hacia eso.

-Si-respondió con calma-mire se encuentra charlando con Chris…

Y Severus busco con la vista… Una mujer con cabello rubio estaba hablando con Chris¿ella era la tan buscada Jo Rowling?

-Disculpen-y Severus se fue casi corriendo a donde estaba la autora. Estaba en la punta del delirio y cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su destino se detuvo en seco y se dedico a observar a la mujer quien había hecho su vida en un librito para niños. Parecía una buena mujer, con un aura de misterio impresionable y se notaba que se comunicaba muy bien…Y por fin se acerco a ellos:

-Buenas tardes…-saludo tensamente Severus, apenas podía mover sus labios.

-¡Ah Alex! Por fin, le estaba contando a Jo las ganas que tenias de conocerla y hablar con ella… Jo el es Alex Prince, Alex Jo Rowling…

Ambas personas se miraron por unos segundos, daba la impresión que les dio escalofríos al verse frente a frente y al oír sus nombres, se saludaron con un cordial apretón de manos…Jo Rowling miraba a Severus con gran perspicacia que incomodaba. El corazón de Severus Snape palpitaba con demasiada fuerza que temía que sus latidos se oyeran en todo el lugar.

-¿No lo conozco de algún lugar señor?-pregunto con cierta cautela mientras lo miraba con mas intensidad.

Severus pensó unos cuantos segundos para responder.

-No lo se, pero creo que usted me conoce mejor que nadie…-dijo mientras empezaba a temblar ligeramente, su piel empezaba a tornarse muy pálida.

-¿Te sientes bien Alex?-intervino Chris Columbus observando como Severus palidecía en gran sumo.

-Si, si ¿Me podrías permitir un momento a solas con Jo Rowling?

-Claro, disculpen.

-¿De que quiere hablar conmigo? Alex (¿le puedo decir así?).

-Claro. Quisiera preguntarle-empezó a decir Severus mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y se aclaraba la garganta-quisiera decirle… ¿Cómo pudo¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo que?-inquirió la mujer ceñuda.

-Como, donde-dijo quedamente mientras subía su vista al techo-y cuando hizo la historia de…Harry Potter.

Rowling se quedo un momento en silencio, también su vista iba de aquí a allá…

-No podría decírselo, no aquí- respondió al fin la mujer- lo siento pero es una larga historia… ¿Por qué le interesa saber eso?

-No sabe…no tiene idea de lo que he pasado…-empezaba a decir con una voz desesperada, triste y quebrada como si toda esperanza se hubiera desvanecido-. No sabe lo que he tenido que hacer para llegar aquí y verla…

-¿Qué quiere decir?-cuestiono ella con inseguridad.

-Quiero decir que no puedo esperar mas, no puedo…

-¿Tanto significa para usted?

-Mas de lo que usted cree, señora… Míreme,-dijo exasperado- ¿acaso no demuestro la suficiente demencia?... Por favor concédame esas respuestas…no sabe cuanto las necesito.

-¡Alex¡Jo!- exclamo Chris Columbus-. Siento interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos a la fiesta… ¿Pasa algo Jo?-le pregunto al verla tan pasmada.

-Nada Chris, vámonos entonces...-y se alejo, sin despedirse de Severus, con Chris Columbus.

Severus se quedo ahí, plantado como un desgraciado al que le han quitado su único sueño, pero no todo estaba perdido, aun quedaba la fiesta…Ella iba a estar ahí. Tenía aun alguna oportunidad. Luego se fue a buscar a Alan Rickman quien seguramente andaría con Emily… en efecto los 2 estaban ya afuera del cine esperándolo.

-¿Ya hablo con Jo?-dijo Rickman preocupado por el aspecto de Severus.

-Si, pero no pude quitar mi duda; Espero encontrarla en la fiesta… Emily ¿estas bien?

-Si Sev…Alex.

-Señor Rickman ¿Dónde es la fiesta?-le pregunto Severus.

-En un restaurant en Soho, no estoy seguro cual, esta un poco lejos de aquí…

-Creo que seguiremos a todos en taxi-dijo Emily a Severus mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Nada de eso,-intervino Rickman enseguida-pueden ir conmigo en cuanto vengan por mi¿de acuerdo? No acepto un no por respuesta.

-Muchas gracias señor Rickman.

-No hay por que, le debo mucho a Alex…

-Y yo a usted-dijo Severus mientras, por fin, se abrazaba con toda libertad de Emily.

Esperaron máximo unos 5 minutos, de nuevo apareció el vistoso carro negro. El trío de "Rickman" abordo al auto, Emily iba de lo mas contenta y cómoda; Severus no dejaba de aferrarse a ella como una manera de tranquilizarse, Rickman junto a los otros 2 iban en la parte trasera del carro. Durante el trayecto el señor Rickman decidió ponerse a platicar con Severus, quien a duras penas podía hablar tranquilamente…

-¿Acaso no esta contento con su trabajo?-le inquirió Alan Rickman entrecerrando los ojos como si tuviera sueño y apenas abriendo sus finos labios.

-Señor, no estoy seguro, nunca me he atrevido a esto, no es mi vocación…

-Pero sin embargo lo hizo como todo un profesional-soltó Rickman mientras hacia un ademan con sus manos.

-¿Profesional? No señor Rickman, solo actué como debía, y sentí como una conexión especial entre Severus y… yo- era tal la ironía la que estaba diciendo en ese momento que se rió.

-Me alegro de haberlo encontrarlo, el destino es tan…tan extraño.

-Dígamelo a mí, el destino me ha ayudado mucho, y espero que esta tarde me ayude…

-¿Puedo saber por que?

-Quiero hablar seriamente con Jo Rowling, como usted ya se habrá dado cuenta, espero tener suerte…

-Pase lo que pase tiene mi apoyo, sabe, no es por presumir ni nada por el estilo, pero Jo Rowling me tiene cierta confianza, ella personalmente me escogió para el papel de Severus Snape, dijo que cumplía con las características del personaje…

-Veo que lo pensó bien, fue una excelente elección.

-Pero también debo decir que por poco no tengo el papel, Tim Roth (no se si lo conozca) fue elegido antes de mi.

-Créame, usted es y será el único quien puede hacer este trabajo-y volteo a ver por la ventana, ya habían pasado la zona abastada de gente. Emily se estaba quedando medio dormida en el hombro de Severus, su espíritu de chica adolescente se estaba evidenciado, pero sin duda lucia como una joven adulta muy bien parecida.

La platica que se encontraban entablado Alan Rickman y Severus Snape era tan profunda y tan fresca que parecía que la estaban haciendo para algún libro… o sea ¿Qué hombres se ponían a hablar de algo tan imprescindible y ambiguo como el destino en medio del trayecto para ir a una fiesta de gala en el prestigioso barrio de Soho?

Llegaron al fin, una considerable fila de carros y camionetas estaba frente a un establecimiento, evidentemente era el mencionado lugar, era muy grande a plena vista y se veía que seria muy elegante por dentro…

-Emi…Clara, Clara despierta-le decía Severus a Emily quien ya había entrado en un profundo sueño-. Ya hemos llegado, Clara…-y la sacudió un poco, pero aun no quería despertar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Alan Rickman apunto de abrir la puerta del auto para bajar.

-Hum, un pequeño problema, parece que no quiere despertar-agregó con sarcasmo.

-Jejeje- rió Alan mientras dejaba la manija de la puerta para acercarse a los otros-. Déjeme intentarlo por favor- y se acerco a Emily y le susurro al oído-. Clara, Clara despierta…- ella solo se movió un poco pero no despertó- Clara…despierta-y susurró y al ver que no funcionaba repitió otra vez: Clara y le planto un beso en la mejilla, al más mero estilo de la historia de la Bella Durmiente. Y aunque suene ridículo…Dio resultado:

-Vaya por fin despertaste-dijo Severus con amargura y mirando con recelo a Emily quien apenas abría los ojos.

-No tuvimos opción, espero que no se haya enfadado Alex-se apresuro a decir Rickman al ver la expresión que tenia Severus al ver como Emily se había despertado por aquel casto besito de mejilla.

-No, no claro que no, solo fue un beso en la mejilla, además usted ya tiene pareja ¿no es así?-dijo Severus mordazmente mientras fulminaba a Emily con la mirada.

-Por supuesto Alex.

El objetivo de Severus se logro, le acababa de deshacer una ilusión a Emily, Alan Rickman tenía novia, esposa o lo que sea…pero al fin al cabo tenia compromiso. Pero Emily resistió, solo por que Alan le había dado un besito y Severus se hubiera enojado y la hubiera hecho sentir mal no se iba a deprimir teniendo una gran fiesta frente a ella...

-¡Alan¡Alex¡Por acá!-les gritaba Jason Isaacs que alzaba su brazo izquierdo para indicar su posición.

El trío Rickman se dirigió con Jason, que se encontraba prácticamente solo, estaba ya al pie de la entrada del lugar.

-Que bueno que llegan, ya casi me deprimía al pensar que nunca llegarían¿entramos?

Y entraron, sin duda alguna ya casi todos los actores estaban adentro… La única gente que se encontraba afuera del lugar eran reporteros y fotógrafos de la prensa. La entrada estaba estrictamente vigilada. El restaurant parecía más bien un salón de reuniones sociales, era muy contemporáneo y elegante, los actores ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Era evidente que ya comerían y después seria la verdadera fiesta… Tomaron asiento en una mesa, al entrar todo el mundo saludo.

-Creo que llegamos un poco tarde-susurro Alan Rickman a los demás-. Parece que será una fiesta interesante, en especial viendo la decoración…

Y tenía razón, el lugar estaba débilmente iluminado por una luz grisácea, el lugar, las paredes y los muebles estaban pintados de negro, a lo mucho en gris y excluyendo a los manteles blancos, y además incluyendo que había grandes peceras incorporadas a algunas paredes. No tardo mucho que los meseros llegaran a tomar las ordenes, en la mesa del trío Rickman en el cual entro Jason, se hizo presente un plato de cordero con salsa de menta, un buen filete mignon con puré de papas, ensalada y una botella de vino. Había más platillos, pero como a casi nadie de la mesa gustaba de comida gourmet pues…

-En lo personal no me gusta esta comida gourmet-empezó a decir Alan Rickman mientras tomaba su copa de vino-es costosa, no tiene sabor ni actitud...pero en fin.

-¿Qué tipo de comida le gusta señor Rickman?-pregunto Severus para distraerse de buscar a Jo Rowling.

-Nada mejor que la comida rápida-respondió rotundamente.

-¿Qué tal caerían unas donas en este momento Alan?-intervino Jason apunto de comerse un pedazo de carne.

-Nada mal Jason, de hecho…Creo que al irme iré a comprar un buen paquete de donas, me pusiste la tentación Jason.

-Nunca me imagine que le gustara ese tipo de comida-se impresionó Emily- ¿Le gusta la pizza entonces?

-Claro, siempre y cuando tenga muchos ingredientes jejeje.

-Sabe la pizza es mi comida favorita, aunque suene muy pobre…

-No, no suena muy pobre, pobre seria si comieras ensalada, comida dietética o tuviera que comer gourmet todos los días-dijo Rickman riéndose con una bella sonrisa.

Continuaron cómodamente la cena y después empezó el momento de tomar bebidas y charlar cómodamente, claro que los actores jóvenes se limitaron a tomar cocteles sin alcohol y cualquier otra bebida libre de alcohol. Y mientras tanto Severus no soltaba su copa de vino tinto, mientras que Rickman había pedido un whiskey escocés y Jason, al igual que Severus, traía un vino tinto. Emily tuvo buenos momentos platicando con los demás actores del elenco…

-Entonces usted es la novia de Alex ¿cierto?-preguntaba Jason Isaacs mientras miraba con curiosidad a Emily.

-Si; disculpe, su camisa esta…

Jason se había manchado con vino su camisa, no fue buena elección haber elegido tomar vino tinto portando camisa blanca, o traer camisa blanca con riesgo de tomar algo que te la manche terriblemente.

-Oh, gracias por decírmelo, al parecer nadie me aviso o nadie me ha visto la camisa, de todos modos no hay remedio.

-A menos que pida que le consigan una nueva camisa o al menos un saco para cubrirse.

-Buena idea, le pediré prestado su saco a Alan, por cierto ¿Dónde esta el?

-Hum, no lo se,-y miro a su alrededor en busca del señor Rickman-mire esta allá, hablando con Dan Radcliffe…

-Bueno, no quiero interrumpir al "alumno" ni al "profesor",-y ambas personas se rieron con cierta timidez-. ¿Me permites preguntarte algo?-le dijo Jason en voz baja mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

-Adelante-permitió ella, por su mente ya se formulaban las posibles preguntas que Jason le podría hacer.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-21-respondió ella fingiendo despreocupación.

-Luces muy joven, al menos para mí…

-¿Por qué le parezco joven?-inquirió Emily.

-Te diré primeramente-le explico suavemente-que realmente no hablo de la apariencia, no se como decirlo… Te miro y siento la sensación de estar con una…niña, una adolescente, perdón si te ofendí…

-No, no me ha ofendido, de hecho me pareció lindo…

-¿Lindo?-se sorprendió Jason abriendo mucho sus increíbles y bellos ojos de color azul/grisáceo.

-Si, me parece lindo en lo personal, de casualidad ¿Usted tiene hijos?

-Si, hace 9 meses me convertí en padre, una gran dicha que no puedo explicar…mi pequeña.

-Es muy afortunado señor Isaacs.

-Lo se, bueno creo que Alex se ha perdido,-dijo cambiando de tema- no lo veo por ningún lado.

-No se preocupe, disculpe ¿ahora yo le puedo preguntar algo¿Por qué ha venido solo?

-Mi esposa no pudo acompañarme, mas aun con mi hija, no quiero exponerla a este tipo de eventos tan tempranamente.

-Fue una sabia decisión, pero en parte mala, lo mismo digo del señor Rickman, no se debe ir a lugares sin compañía, en mi opinión.

-La próxima vez hare lo posible por no asistir solo a un evento. ¿Clara me acompañarías a dar un paseo por el lugar?-le pidió cortésmente mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para que aceptara.

Emily lo pensó varios segundos, miraba a Jason con cierta inseguridad, pero no había nada que temer ya estaba con compromiso e hija, así que acepto y tomo la mano de Jason Isaacs y se fueron a dar un paseo por el lugar que era más grande de lo que imaginaban que hasta había un segundo piso. La segunda planta era casi igual a la primera solo que en esta había más peceras en las paredes, había sillones para sentarse a conversar y en la parte de atrás había un pequeño balcón. Emily busco a Severus por ahí, pero no lo hayo por ningún lado, ni a el ni a Jo Rowling.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Jason al verla tensa mirando hacia todos lados.

-Nada, nada-le contesto volviendo en si misma y acomodándose el cabello que empezaba a soltarse.

-De acuerdo¿no quieres tomar algo para tranquilizarte?

-No, gracias. Quisiera tomar aire fresco sino le importa.

-Allá atrás hay un balcón, vamos.

Y se dirigieron al dicho balcón, ya el cielo estaba oscuro, un frio ligero comenzaba a cubrir a Londres acompañado de un hilo de viento. Una enredadera de flores estaba al lado izquierdo del balcón y solo 2 lámparas de velas iluminaban ese lugar. Pronto Jason y Emily miraban el vecindario de Soho en todo su esplendor.

-Que bonito es Soho- dijo casi soñadoramente Emily mientras recargaba sus brazos en el barandal del balcón.

-Prefiero el bosque personalmente-le comento Jason mientras se acomodaba a su lado-. ¿Has ido a los bosques de las afueras?

-No, no he salido de Londres, o mas bien nunca he salido de la vida industrial y citadina, viví cierto tiempo en Wolverhampton pero fue lo mismo, encerrada en la ciudad.

- Hum, triste en verdad,-y vio a Emily con melancolía- nunca has visto el aire libre, el verdadero exterior… Obviamente te falta libertad¿Acaso Alex nunca te ha llevado de paseo a la playa o algo así?

-No.

-Entonces es urgente que salgas y "vueles", es tan cruel como si encerraran a un ave y le negaran a volar libremente…- y de nuevo miro a Emily pero esta vez con cierto cariño, abrió ligeramente la comisura de la boca y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ojala, algún día lo pueda lograr-y se quito del barandal y fue a donde estaba la enredadera de flores, empezó a hacer mas viento.

Emily decidió arrancar una de las flores de la enredadera, eran unas medianas flores blancas, para ello Emily tuvo que estirarse un poco y en eso ocurrió que dio un paso en falso y resbalo, estaba apunto de caer del balcón. Jason de inmediato fue al rescate, el viento soplaba con más fuerza, la tomo por la cintura y la puso a salvo de nuevo en el balcón. Los 2 estaban claramente perturbados, los 2 se miraron por varios segundos y Jason aun la sujetaba, pronto el hombre le dio la flor que tanto había codiciado la joven, ella la tomo.

-Tu vestido…-le susurro Jason subiéndole los tirantes del vestido que se habían resbalado en el accidente, al igual que le bajo casi media falda del vestido que casi dejaba ver sus interiores.

-Gracias…-y lo miro profundamente a los ojos, un silencio reinaba en ese momento.

Los 2 parpadearon un segundo, el viento por fin consiguió soltar el cabello de Emily. Entonces Jason Isaacs beso fugazmente a la chica, ella, por supuesto, le devolvió el cumplido. Fue un simple besito pero después de eso ambos parecían estar asqueados de si mismos.

-¿Por qué…?-dijo tan confundida mientras se alejaba lo más posible de Jason quien se quedo petrificado.

-Posiblemente por que los 2 somos unos completos locos, en especial yo, lo lamento…-y se recargo en el barandal y levanto su rostro de modo que el viento le pegara y le sacara el sudor producido por el momento-. Te ruego que no le cuentes a nadie…

-Lo mismo digo yo.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre cuentas conmigo, para lo que quieras o lo necesites, y…

-¿Qué?

-Ahí viene Alan, me tengo que ir rápido, nos volveremos a ver,-le dijo velozmente- toma mi número-y le entrego una tarjetita-. Adiós, Clara-y le dio otro fugaz beso pero en la mejilla y salió del balcón.

-¡Jason¿Ya te vas?-le pregunto Rickman mientras le tomaba por el hombro.

-Si, ya es tarde y ya quiero irme, no estoy muy apto para la fiesta… Bueno Hasta luego, buena noche-y se fue.

-¿Estas bien Clara?-le inquirió Rickman mirándola levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto¿no sabe donde esta Alex?

-Si, esta allá abajo, sigue esperando, a ver si encuentra a Jo, por cierto ¿Sabes por que esta tan envuelto en eso?

- La verdad no lo se, pero señor…

-¿Qué ocurre? Te ruego, cuéntame por que estas así.

-Bueno, vera, es que hace unos momentos me encontraba con el señor Isaacs… Y entonces ocurrió un pequeño accidente, resbale y casi me caigo del balcón; sino el señor Jason no me hubiera salvado pues habría estado en un serio problema -fingió como toda una profesional.

Sin embargo Alan Rickman parecía un poco molesto, frunció el ceño y miro receloso a Emily quien ya se había puesto nerviosa…

-Clara, no soy estúpido; se lo que paso, incluso pude llegar a verlo-le expresó sencilla y claramente mientras adoptaba una triste expresión.

-Usted… No, no…-y se cubrió la cara con las manos-. Prometa que no se lo dirá a nadie.

-Lo prometo, guardare silencio, solo hazme un favor.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunto mientras lo miraba con profunda pena.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, por el bien de todos.

-Ya se, se lo prometo. Me siento terrible- decía mientras se retiraba el cabello que le pegaba en la cara.

-Tampoco es para tanto, bueno te diré… ¿Conoces a Hugh Grant?

-¿El hombre de ojos azules quien salió con usted en Sense and Sensibility?

-Si, el mismo. Pues el, sin ofenderlo ni nada de eso, pero el hizo una cosa mas seria que Jason y tu.

-¿El¿Qué pudo ser tan grave¿Engaño a su mujer?

-Se puede decir que si, la diferencia entre Jason y Hugh, es que Jason estaba confundido y Hugh sabia muy bien lo que hacia, incluso pago para ello.

-¿Quiere decir que…?

-Exactamente. Hugh estaba comprometido, afortunadamente sin hijos, pero eso no le quita la gravedad al asunto. Jason por ahora esta muy confundido, por eso ocurrió lo de hace momentos.

Emily aun estaba pensando en lo sucedido, aun se sentía culpable y al oír las palabras de Alan Rickman se perturbo más.

-Ven, vamos- le dijo Rickman mientras la tomaba por el hombro-, esta empezando a hacer frio. Descuida no diré nada-le susurro tranquilamente al notar que temblaba- busquemos a Alex.

Y mientras tanto Severus Snape aun trataba de conseguir una plática con Jo Rowling, era tan penoso verlo como un niño tratando de conseguir una estrella del cielo.

-Alex ¿Qué te pasa?

- Chris te lo suplico, ayúdame a encontrar a Jo, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente.

-Claro, pero ¿Qué es tan importante?

-No te lo puedo decir, ahora no, en otra ocasión, pero por favor ayúdame a encontrarla…

Y se fueron a buscarla, por todo el primer piso, y no estaba. Y subieron a la segunda planta, buscaron en las salitas de reunión y nada. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que existía un balcón y como si un resplandeciente rayo de luz le hubiera dado a la cara, Severus vio que Rowling estaba allí, ahí en el balcón, esta vez no se iba a escapar, no mientras Severus estuviera consciente.

-Allí esta-le indico Chris Columbus-ahora me tengo que disculpar…

-Gracias Chris-se limitó a contestar Severus sin apartar la vista de aquella mujer, su mirada estaba perdida, que digo perdida, clavada en aquella mujer que llevaba puesto un vestido color oro claro. Su expresión en aquel momento era una mezcla de benevolencia, coraje y temor.

Poco a poco se acerco al balcón…

-Disculpe-y se puso a su lado.

-Descuide- le dijo sin verlo pero cuando volteo la cabeza: -¿Usted es Alex, cierto?

-Si, soy el del cine…

-Bueno ¿Qué es lo que tanto quería preguntarme Alex?-le dijo la mujer mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba con cierta desconfianza a Snape.

-En primer lugar quisiera saber de donde saco la historia de Harry Potter…

-Harry es mi creación original si a eso es lo que se refiere. Claro que algunos detalles vienen a leyendas o viejos cuentos, pero todo es de mi imaginación.

-Lo se- le dijo Snape haciéndole el favor- pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿ De donde saco a los personajes¿De donde provienen¿Ha oído hablar de algunos de ellos?

-Alex, lo personajes obviamente son míos, algunos de ellos son inspirados en personas reales, no ciertamente reales, pero en ciertos aspectos si.

-Como yo-se atrevió a decir.

-¿Qué es lo que dijo?

-Nada, nada, olvídelo. ¿Esta completamente segura de que nadie le conto a usted la historia de un joven llamado Harry…?

-Completamente segura, a todo esto ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

Severus la miro directamente a los ojos, se aclaro la garganta y como si todo el valor del mundo se le reuniera en el pecho…

-Por que yo viví y vivo esa historia-le dictó con tono cortante.

Ella estaba pasmada y lo miraba con temor, no sabia si hablar o permanecer callada, cuando por fin hablo:

-No, no comprendo que es lo que me quiere decir…

-Míreme, míreme y sabrá quien soy, si es que en verdad conoce su "propia" historia.

-Alex, por favor, has bebido demasiado…

-No, no estoy ebrio¡Por Merlín¡¿No se da cuenta de que soy el mismísimo Severus Snape!?-exploto con toda su desesperación.

Jo Rowling ahora estaba petrificada ante el hombre que enfurecía frente a ella.

-No tiene idea de lo que habla Alex, ahora si me disculpa…

-No, no se ira, hasta que me escuche. Por favor, dígame, como llego a enterarse de Harry Potter…

-Harry Potter es una historia ficticia.

-No lo es, Hogwarts, el callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade…todo es real, o alguna vez lo fue.

-Veo que también se ha obsesionado con mis libros.

-¿Deberé repetírselo de nuevo? Se equivoca.

-No se puede imaginar la cantidad de gente que llega a mi y dice ser "mago" o "bruja"…

-¡Yo soy Severus Snape!-le corto con brusquedad- ¡Profesor de Pociones en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!

-Buena imitación Alex, sin duda fuiste la mejor elección para sustituir al señor Rickman en la película.

El la fulminó con la mirada, parecía apunto de tomarla por el cuello y aventarla por el barandal. No les importaba que hiciera frio o viento. Entonces con toda calma dijo:

-Si, siga publicando muertes; espero leer como muestra la muerte de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks... –y dio en el clavo.

Rowling, ahora si, se había quedado sin aliento y veía a Severus como si fuera una simple ilusión causada por alguna bebida. El, por su parte, saboreaba la victoria. Lo que sentía por dentro era tan potente y poderoso como las campanas de una catedral resonando a todo lo que pueden. Y para sentir aun más su razón…

-Ah, por cierto¿también expondrá que soy el Príncipe Mestizo?

-No tengo idea de donde, como logro enterarse, pero…

-¡Vaya¿Aun no le cabe en la cabeza de que esto es real? A ver quiere que le diga que mate a Moody o mejor quiere que le cuente una por una mis experiencias con los malditos mortifagos…

-No, no…

-¿O quiere que haga un Patronus aquí mismo¿Quiere que revele que mi patronus es idéntico al de Lily Evans?

-¡Cierre la boca!-le espeto ella casi perdiendo su cordura.

-Ahora nos entendemos bien, ahora dígame por favor¿Cómo es que se entero de Potter y sus "aventuras"?

-Como ya le había dicho, no puedo contárselo en publico, si es que verdad que usted es Severus Snape- le dijo con un ligero tartamudeo- me podrá enviar una lechuza ¿o no?

-Sin duda, parece que al fin cayo en la cuenta de que hablo en serio. Pero no tema, no soy tan malo como usted me describe al mundo, pero si usted tampoco ayuda necesitare un poco de magia… ¿Usted es una squib o que?

-Le suplico que me deje en paz por ahora, no estoy como para hablar, de hecho me voy…

-Hasta luego, espere mi carta…

-De acuerdo…Snape.

-Gracias-y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de cortesía y esta se lo devolvió pero aun viéndolo como si no lo creyera posible.

Y la mujer salió del balcón y se fue hasta que se perdió de vista entre la gente. Severus disfrutaba la pequeña victoria, pero aun no había ganado.

Severus pasó los días siguientes pensando en el siguiente paso: dedía decirle a Harry sobre lo q había pasado… debía hablar con Dombledore sus sospechas… bueno algo era seguro: tenía que hablar con alguien sobre lo q estaba pasando o se volveria loco y además estaba el hecho de q al regresar esa noche Emily se comportaba raro…

-Dios… debo hacer algo o me volveré loco… un psiquiatra o algo…- se dijo a si mismo una mañana de nuevo comenzaba a con monologos- y ahora comienzo a hablar solo; demonios!!!

Necesitaba algo mas… A Dombledore no decirle nada; quería un amigo…

-Pero claro!!! Como no lo pensé antes!!!- se acercó al recibidor; a un espejo:-Severus Snape, Magda, Luce por favor contesten, me urge hablar con ustedes!!!!

No hubo respuesta, asi que subió a darse un baño, cuando salió encontró una nota en su despacho:

"Lucius no está en Londres, fue a Portugal con Draco a investigar un caso… yo no contesté estaba ocupada; vine pero me percaté de q estabas ocupado; te veo en mi casa. Ok? Te veo Magda"

Salió corriendo y se transportó a casa de su mejor amiga, dado que no estaba en condiciones de concentrarse.. tomo un taxi; en el trayecto sonrió al ver q pese a que su matrimonio terminó la amistad de años atrás seguía latente; llegó al edificio en donde vivía su amiga, subió y toco la puerta


	2. Chapter 2

Agradezco a Levita Hatake el haberme dado la oportunidad de terminar su fic… yo voy a terminarla desde donde ella dejó que fue el capitulo 23… ojala les guste.

porque ella lo empezó y yo solo lo seguí: aki lo empiezo de nuevo:

Antes del 3 de Noviembre las cosas iban como siempre habían ido, tanto en Hogwarts como en Londres. Pero había una ligera onda de excitación ante el 3 de noviembre…

- Siento la ausencia de ayer-se explicaba Severus Snape al director Dumbledore.

-Esta bien Severus, pero tengo que reconsiderar avisarle a Horace que acepte sustituirte para cuando tu no estés, jejeje.

Se encontraban caminando por uno de los tantos atrios que tenia Hogwarts, el cielo ya estaba pintado en tonos naranjas y carmesís.

-Por cierto…-continuo Dumbledore con su tono de voz amable-no respondiste a mi pregunta en el banquete de Hallowen…

-¿Cuál pregunta?-pregunto con inocencia fingida, sabía muy bien cual era la pregunta.

-¿Asistirás a ver esa película?

Pasaron mínimo 6 segundos…

-Si.

-Me gusta oírte cuando aceptas algo.

-Si, si, pero solo será por cortesía, prometí ir y no me gustaría quedar mal…

-Un perfecto pretexto, en mi opinión… Pero después de todo me alegro mucho.

Severus callo con inseguridad ante el comentario del anciano y se retiro con cortesía. Solo faltaban horas para el 3 de noviembre y tan poco tiempo para que pudiera prepararse mentalmente y ¿por qué no? También físicamente; recordando aquellas veces en que fue a la firma de autógrafos o cuando un montón de gente se apiño alrededor de el… Salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts para dirigirse al pueblo de Hogsmeade, se le apeteció ir a tomarse un whisky de fuego al pub de Las 3 Escobas. Traía puesto una caliente capa negra a causa del frio y violento viento que soplaba… Pidió su whisky y mientras esperaba alguien le saludo a sus espaldas:

-¡Hola Profesor Snape!-dijo una voz masculina.

Era Neville Longbottom, el actual profesor de Herbologia en Hogwarts.

-Buenas tardes Longbottom,-y se saludaron de mano- ¿Cómo se ha encontrado?

-Muy bien gracias; últimamente no lo he visto mucho en Hogwarts…

-Si es que he tenido ciertos asuntos personales que atender.

-Con su permiso, pero Harry me comento que había ido a la fiesta de Ron en año nuevo, en la madriguera.

-Si así es.

-¿Es verdad que Ron y Hermione tendrán un hijo?

-Por supuesto, bueno aunque no era nada para que sorprenderse ¿o si?

-Cierto-y rió suavemente.

Y pronto apareció el whisky de Snape, este ultimo tomo un buen trago enseguida.

-¿Va estar presente en Hogwarts para las vacaciones de diciembre?-pregunto Neville cuando Severus dejo su vasito de Whiskey en la mesa.

-Probablemente. Bueno me tengo que retirar, tendré un día pesado para mañana. Hasta luego Longbottom.

-Hasta luego profesor.

Y en cuanto salió del pub se dio vuelta y desapareció hacia su casa en la cual todavía no había nadie; Emily se encontraba trabajando. Ya había oscurecido completamente. Subió directamente a la habitación y la verdad no tenia idea de que hacer…

-¿Por qué rayos vine tan pronto?-se dijo a si mismo mientras se quitaba su capa y la dejaba en la cama, luego dio la vuelta y se vio en el espejo del tocador.

La premier seria al día siguiente, empezando la tarde y quien sabe cuando regresaría…

-¿Severus¿Estas en casa?-se escucho la voz de Emily entrando a la casa. Parecía algo atareada.

Y Severus se apareció justo al frente de Emily. Esta ultima venia cargando un par de bolsas en cada mano.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-pregunto Severus mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón.

-¿Recuerdas el jueves en que trabaje extra? Ah pues bien me pagaron extra, y decidí comprar algunas cosas, descuida deje algo para la casa…

-Si…si muy bien oye¿ya estas lista para mañana?

-Por supuesto, pero deberías preocuparte mas por ti, tu eres la razón por la que iremos ¿no es así?

-Claro; espero que nada vaya mal-dijo el mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Deberías acostarte ya Sev,-le consejo ella mientras se acomodaba hacia atrás su largo cabello castaño-conociéndote, seguramente querrás empezar temprano y planear todo.

-Bien-y se puso en pie para subir a la habitación.

-¿Ya hablaste con Dumbledore respecto a tu falta del viernes?

-Le explique el por que de todas mis faltas, espero no tener mas distracciones y compromisos, sino me reemplazaran-informó; en parte aun quería tener acción y atención.

-Esperemos que ya estemos en paz,-dijo concordando con el-sinceramente ya me harte de la "farándula"…

3 de Noviembre, 2002:

-No tengo idea de adonde fue-se lamentaba Emily tapándose la cara con sus manos-. Creí que…

-Severus no faltaría, créeme-le decía Dumbledore mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda-esto le importa demasiado como para que haga cosas de este tipo.

-¿Cree eso?

-Lo creo firmemente. Tú tranquila, todavía hay tiempo para la tarde. Por mientras yo aconsejaría que tomaras un poco de te.

Eran 20 minutos para el medio día, Dumbledore había llegado para ver a Severus antes del evento, pero al llegar se encontró con una triste y decepcionada Emily, Severus Snape claramente había huido.

-De acuerdo-ella se puso en pie temblorosamente.

-Tranquila-le replico-. Si Severus no se presenta, es probable que algo malo ande en juego; ahora ve y tomate un te.

Severus Snape se encontraba muy, muy alejado de Londres; se encontraba en un puerto en Blackpool. Por alguna extraña razón quería estar en un lugar muy alejado de Londres, quería contemplar algo tan grande y profundo como el océano que tenia frente a el. Estaba de pie al lado de un gran faro, el cielo estaba nublado, el viento soplaba con fuerza y se había mezclado con la brisa marina. Hacia un frio glacial. Observaba con detenimiento los barcos que llegaban y zarpaban con distintas cargas. Solo había un barco de pasajeros, apenas iba a zarpar, sus pasajeros iban subiendo al barco, no era un barco ni muy grande ni muy chico… De pronto Severus Snape sintió que alguien le toco un hombro, por detrás. Era una joven mujer, con el cabello largo color miel, sus labios estaban pintados en un lindo carmesí. Ella le sonreía radiante. Severus no tenia idea de quien era esa muchacha.

-Lo siento, pero ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto completamente confundido mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿No me recuerda?-y le planto un beso el cual quedo marcado en la mejilla izquierda de este.

-Eres aquella chica del bar…

-Clara Mort. Por fin lo vuelvo a ver, creí que nunca tendría la suerte de poder encontrarlo-le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

-Lo mismo puedo decirle, pero no lo haría ¿Y que hace aquí¿Esta de paseo?

-Me voy a Irlanda,-y señalo el barco donde estaban a punto de zarpar- ¿Y usted que hace aquí?

-En realidad…no lo se.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

- Se puede decir que quería un tiempo a solas.

-Esta huyendo de algo ¿o estoy mal?

-Huyendo no seria la palabra adecuada-declaro con firmeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Como diga, pero bueno ¿Cuál seria la razón para que hubiera venido hasta acá?

El no contesto, se limito a mirar fijamente como el mar movía a los barcos con suavidad.

-Creo tener una hipótesis-empezó a indagar la joven-usted tiene algo, algo muy importante que hacer, al parecer tiene temor de alguna consecuencia que pudiera yacer de ese compromiso…

-¡NO TENGO TEMOR!-exploto este fulminando a la joven con la mirada, sin embargo esta sonrió.

-Si fuera así no hubiera gritado de ese modo.

Y ambos se miraron con recelo; el viento hacia que el cabello les cubriera la mitad de la cara.

-Sea lo que sea, no lo deje en el abismo, tarde o temprano eso le volverá a dar problemas-y se abrochó uno de los botones de su saco rojo. Se escucho el silbato del barco a todo volumen, ya quedaban tan solo minutos para zarpar-. Creo que es hora de irme,-y se oyó un fuerte "leven anclas"-espero que vuelva a Londres y enfrente su problema. Mucho gusto en volver a verlo, adiós-y le tendió la mano solemnemente como despedida.

Este le estrecho la mano, pero luego ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le susurro: "No me puedo contener" y le dio un beso en la mejilla y segundos después de que ella separara sus labios de la mejilla de Severus el hombre la beso ligeramente en la boca, fue un beso casual y fue algo tan significativo, no por que hubiera amor verdadero de por medio, sino por que ese beso hizo que Severus tomara confianza y un tremendo valor para volver a Londres. Y la acompaño hasta a la rampilla para subir al barco, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente.

-¿Cuándo volverá?-le pregunto Severus.

-No lo se, tal vez cuando usted haya arreglado todo-y subió a la rampilla y cuando ya estaba a punto de abordar al barco…- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-le grito ella pues ya estaba muy lejos de este.

Y entonces un empleado de la embarcación ordeno a la chica abordar de una vez por todas y ella sin poder hacer nada subió, pero tan pronto subió al barco fue a la cubierta donde todos los pasajeros se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos y parientes. Severus la siguió con la vista hasta que esta se fue a una parte de la cubierta donde no había tanta gente.

-¡Adiós…!-le gritaba Clara desde la cubierta.

-¡Alexander Prince!-le anuncio elevando su voz lo más alto que podía-Alexander Prince…

Y a lo que parecía, ella solo logro oír Alex de parte de Severus y el barco se fue alejando mientras Severus veía con solemnidad toda esa escena que parecía sacada de alguna tonta película. ¿Cuándo volvería a toparse con ella? Quien sabe, a lo mejor pasarían 2 años o más para volver a verla. Y se alejo del gentío hasta llegar a estar completamente a solas, se dio la vuelta y se desapareció a Londres.

Eran ya las 2:00 pm para cuando llego a casa. Antes de entrar a la casa sintió un débil escalofrió pero recordó lo sucedido en Blackpool y entro con decisión. Y se quedo helado al ver a Emily con el semblante sumamente triste y decepcionado y a Dumbledore consolándola. Nadie dijo nada hasta pasados unos segundos.

-Siento…siento llegar tarde-se limito a decir. Era increíble y estúpido lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Dónde habías estado?-pregunto Emily con voz queda.

-Le ruego que nos disculpe señor-le pidió Snape a Dumbledore, sin mirarlo.

-Claro, me temo que luego tendremos una larga charla Severus, hasta luego Emily.

-Gracias por venir señor-dijo con voz ronca Emily.

Y cuando por fin la "pareja" se quedo a solas:

-Pensé que llegarías como a las 11:00 de la noche.

-¿Cuánto falta para la premier?-le corto vorazmente.

-La apertura se esta llevando a cabo justo ahora, la película quien sabe…

-Vámonos entonces-la corto con ímpetu-no se que esperamos, anda.

-Si, claro-soltó con sorna-ahora mismo me arreglo.

Este la ignoro y saco su varita del bolsillo del saco que traía puesto; en un santiamén su atuendo cambio. Había desaparecido la vestimenta que le cubría el frio de Blackpool por un traje negro muggle muy elegante, como los que había visto usar a Alan Rickman. Se recorto un poco el cabello por medio de magia, no podía ir a pasear por las calles muggles con el cabello largo y de la forma que lo portaba; se lo peino como pudo. Emily estaba vistiéndose en la habitación, se estaba poniendo uno de los 3 vestidos que se había comprado con el dinero extra que le pagaron en su trabajo. Se puso un vestido color aguamarina muy bonito, al igual que se colocaba unos pendientes de joyas falsas del mismo color del vestido, también se maquillo con mucho esmero pero sin exagerar y mientras se cepillaba el cabello Severus entro a la estancia. En la habitación flotaba un agradable aroma a perfume de jazmín. Emily ya había tomado una buena dosis de poción de la edad, de modo que parecía que una joven muchacha estaba en el cuarto de Severus Snape.

-Que bien- comenzó a decir ella con clara ironía en su voz- muy bonito traje por cierto como bien utilizaste la magia para vestirte, deberías usar la varita para borrarte ese beso que traes marcado…

Severus sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara. Se toco la mejilla en donde tenía el beso y se lo limpio solo con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Por fin te lo quitaste?-pregunto Emily recogiéndose el cabello y atándoselo con un elegante pero sencillo y delgado moño que apenas se podía ver.

-Si; por fin-le respondió secamente-. Espera, déjame ayudarte.

Emily se trataba de poner el collar del mismo estilo y color de los pendientes.

-Antes de irnos quisiera decirte-dijo Severus cuando ya había puesto el collar.

-¿Qué me dirás? Sabes dímelo después, puedo esperarte mas tiempo…

Severus cerró la boca y de mala gana tomo a Emily por el hombro y se desaparecieron al centro de Londres. Cuando llegaron…

-¿Estamos demasiado lejos o que tanto…?

-Estamos un poco lejos, será mejor que pidamos un taxi.

Y salieron a la calle abierta y mientras caminaban por la acera todos los curiosos volteaban las cabezas. Cuchicheaban entre dientes sobre aquella, un poco extraña, pareja, las preguntas más comunes fueron¿A dónde se dirigirán¿Ese hombre no es conocido?.. Cuando Severus y Emily llegaron a una esquina para tomar un taxi ocurrió lo menos adecuado:

-¿Me puede dar su autógrafo?-pregunto tímidamente una voz a sus espaldas.

Era una chica como de unos 14 años y venia acompañada de un grupito de 7 adolescentes que miraban a Severus como si fuera una especie de Mesías.

-¿Es usted Alan Rickman cierto?-le pregunto una de las chicas que venia vestida totalmente de negro, era mas bien una chica gótica, con varias perforaciones.

-Hum, no, lo lamento pero no-respondió el mientras miraba de reojo a Emily que parecía un poco enfadada.

-Pero si es Alan Rickman en persona-exclamo otra de las chicas, esta traía mechones de color purpura en su cabello negro- ¿Cuál es su nombre disculpe?

-Alexander Prince.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos-interrumpió Emily mordazmente.

-Ah, solo un segundo por favor-suplico una de las chicas que portaba lentes y tenía el pelo negro muy corto- ¿Me permitiría tomarle una foto?

Severus le susurro a Emily¿Qué hago?, esta le respondió: solo hazlo rápido. Severus se coloco en medio del grupito de chicas y le tomaron mínimo 4 fotos, añadiendo fotos de su rostro y de cuerpo completo.

-¡Muchas Gracias señor Prince!-agradeció la chica gótica.

- Podríamos decir que nos tomamos las fotos con Alan Rickman-dijeron la chica de los mechones purpura y la de cabello muy corto.

-¡O con el profesor Snape!-exclamo una chica rechoncha que al igual que las demás venia totalmente de negro.

No tenían idea de que estaban frente al mismísimo Severus Snape. Cuando por fin Severus y Emily habían tomado el taxi…

-Creí que te llevarían a un museo-dijo Emily acomodándose su vestido que le quedaba 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla.

-Bien, lo único que me importa es llegar a ese lugar e irme lo mas pronto posible ¿Pronto llegaremos?-pregunto Snape al chofer del taxi.

-Me temo que todavía no; hay mucho tráfico y creo que habrá mucho más señor.

Severus bufo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Miro a Emily que se acomodaba el cabello y miro por la ventana; mucha gente transitaba por las aceras y entraba o salía de las tiendas y negocios. Había un clima perfecto a diferencia de Blackpool, el cielo despejado de toda nube, un sol brillante y nada de viento molesto. El día estaba esplendido. Toda la gente parecía estar de buen humor y feliz excepto aquella pareja que viajaba en taxi, lo único que había que envidiarles era el glamour que transmitían ambos.

-Oh por Merlín-dijo Severus Snape sin aliento.

Ya habían llegado a su destino (aunque tuvieron que caminar algo) el lugar estaba, mas que abarrotado, inundado de gente. Fans, invitados, reporteros y camarógrafos estaban a los costados de un camino que estaba cubierto por una alfombra color rojo oscuro. Era, sin duda alguna, el evento mas activo y grande donde Severus o Emily hubiesen estado. Caminaron para abrirse paso hacia la alfombra roja; afortunadamente apenas los actores venían llegando en vistosos carros. Habían llegado los actores que interpretaban a Rubeus Hagrid, McGonagall, Petunia Dursley, Dumbledore, Gilderoy Lockhart y Draco Malfoy. Todos ellos estaban siendo fotografiados y firmaban autógrafos. Pronto, como era de esperarse, la presencia de Severus "Rickman" se noto tan solo con verlo… ¿Quien podría tener sentido común en ese momento para que supieran que era falso?

-¡Alex¡Alex!-exclamo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Era el optimista director Chris Columbus, quien Severus, por primera vez, miro con ropa elegante. Chris lo saludo con un alegre apretón de manos- ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto subiendo su tono de voz a causa de tanto ruido.

-Muy bien, gracias. Por cierto ¿ha llegado el Sr. Rickman?

-No aun no, esperamos que llegue pronto, me conto que anhelaba mucho tu presencia aquí.

-Pues aquí estoy-dijo Severus entrando en confianza y alzando ligeramente los brazos-. Oh, traje a mi…mi pareja-añadió Snape al ver como Emily se desesperaba de estar ahí siendo totalmente ignorada.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, solo estamos esperando al resto de los invitados y ya entraremos a ver la película; espero que les guste.

-¡Ahí viene Jason!-anuncio Severus mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Emily, esta ultima se quedo asombrada por la forma de actuar del mago frente a gente muggle.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos!-dijo al unirse Jason Isaacs al grupo-¡Se cumplió mi deseo!

-¿Y cual era tu deseo?-pregunto Chris animadamente.

-Que viniera Alex, por supuesto.

-Entonces estoy aun más encantado de estar aquí-tercio Severus esbozando una sonrisita de satisfacción.

"Oh claro estas encantado, si hace horas huiste para no venir…" pensó Emily con rencor.

- Bueno, francamente Jason me alegraría más si llegara Alan Rickman-comento Severus.

-Descuida no llega tarde, no ha de tardar ¿Los demás están con la prensa?

-Si, tomándose fotos y firmando autógrafos, lo normal-respondió Chris-creo que deberías ir a dar unos cuantos autógrafos, creí ver un grupo de fans de Jason Isaacs…

-Oh bueno, nos vemos a dentro-se despidió, se alejo y fue con el público.

Emily observo con mucha atención como Severus "Rickman" sonreía, falsamente para ella, pero la verdad es que aquella sonrisa era genuina. Extrañamente esa sonrisa no se parecía nada a la original, era una esplendida sonrisa y cálida como la de un muchacho que acaba de orgullecer a sus padres. Severus seguía charlando con Chris Columbus, minutos después llego el "trío dinámico", los actores que interpretaban a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se produjeron gritos intensos cuando estos llegaron. Los fanáticos gritaban de la emoción, pedían autógrafos desesperadamente y buscaban, por lo menos, estrecharles la mano a los respectivos actores. Emily, por su parte, solo estaba interesada en la llegada de Alan Rickman y como la vida es tan "justa", Emily se quedo esperando muy buen tiempo para que llegara susodicho actor…

-¿Cuánto tardara en venir el Sr. Rickman?-pregunto aireadamente Severus Snape mientras sujetaba a Emily por la cintura, esta ultima lo miraba atónita.

-Alex creo que viene ya, mira-y le indico que se diera la vuelta para que pudiera ver lo que iba a acontecer.

Y el hombre volteo la cabeza. Un carro color negro, muy limpio y bonito, había arribado al lugar y pronto los medios de prensa y fotógrafos se habían apiñado alrededor del vehículo. Del auto bajo un hombre alto, tenia una fuerte presencia, su cabello era claro con mechones grises, traía unos jeans muy "In", una camisa gris y un saco negro, daba un aire tan casual pero no le quitaba su toque de elegancia. Alan Rickman saludaba con una sonrisa a todo el mundo. Tardo unos considerables minutos saludando, firmando autógrafos, y dejándose tomar casi una decena de fotos por segundo. Emily se quedo embobada con solo verlo bajar del auto, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía mariposas dentro de ella y sintió mas nervios cuando Alan se había librado del publico y se dirigía con Severus y Chris Columbus.

-Buenas Tardes Chris,-saludo cortésmente Alan Rickman- ¡Alex¡Que bueno que haya venido! Muchas gracias…

-No hay de que Sr. Rickman.

-No me llames así, dime Alan, por cierto ¿Me podría presentar a su encantadora acompañante?-pidió el Sr. Rickman mientras miraba a Emily con cierta curiosidad, ella estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

-Ella es mi pareja, Clara-tuvo que pensar en un nombre diferente al de Emily, y como no se le ocurría un nombre de mujer solo se tuvo que acordar de lo ocurrido hace horas en Blackpool-. Ella es una gran admiradora suya.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Clara-y le tendió la mano mientras la seguía mirando entornando los ojos-no estoy seguro pero creo haberla visto antes…

-Le aseguro que no señor.

-Tal vez tengas razón es un mundo muy inmenso, bueno ¿Ya entraremos Chris?-pregunto Alan Rickman metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Creo que ya, estamos todos y creo que todos ya firmaron suficientes autógrafos¡Oh! Pero que digo ya deberíamos haber entrado, entremos por favor.

-¡Chris!-exclamo de pronto Severus.

-¿Qué pasa Alex?

-¿No vendrá Jo, Jo Rowling?-pregunto esperanzado. Apenas se había acordado de ella, se suponía que ese era el principal objetivo de ir a ese evento.

-Dijeron que si vendría, creo que ya no podemos esperar, pronto nos confirmaran su asistencia, pero por ahora entremos.

En cuanto todo el elenco, junto con los productores, el director y la prensa se dirigieron hacia la entrada del cine se produjo una fuerte ola de gritos, todos los fans suplicaban un rato más con los actores, pero desafortunadamente no había tiempo para ello. Ya adentro del cine…

-Espero que les agrade la película-decía Chris un tanto nervioso, había empezado a sudar ligeramente.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Jason Isaacs al oírlo a sus espaldas-no importa si es buena o mala, excelente o pésima, lo importante es que todos nos esforzamos por hacer esto…

-Concuerdo contigo Jason,-afirmo Alan R. mirando a todo a su alrededor.

-Espero que los críticos concuerden con ustedes-expreso Chris Columbus.

Entonces Alan se acerco a Severus y le dijo:

-No puedo esperar a ver como hizo las escenas…

-Pero recuerde que soy solo un "extra", usted hizo las escenas completas e importantes.

-No, esta equivocado-le aclaró mirándolo entrecerrando sus ojos almendrados-. Siento decir que yo no rodé la mayoría de lo que se suponía que fueran mis escenas y sin embargo no me siento mal…

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunto Severus.

-Porque siento que fui yo quien hizo eso, no se porque, es como si me multiplicara, además sentí que solo usted podría tomar mi lugar.

Severus iba a hablar pero se corto cuando tuvieron que entrar a la sala de proyección. Esos momentos fueron como una especie de trance, un momento ambiguo. Todo el mundo tomo asiento, la sala estaba débilmente iluminada, unos parecían emocionados, otros serios y solemnes y otros en cambio, como Chris Columbus, estaban nerviosos. Pero Severus había cambiado su estado de ánimo, del alegre al tenso. Quería que J.K. Rowling llegara, sentía una rabia y profunda conmoción, deseaba llegar a verla, tenerla frente a el y preguntarle todo… Se apago la poca luz, todo en oscuridad. Y pronto la pantalla empezó a iluminarse, había empezado la película. La película había empezó tranquilamente, "Harry Potter" junto con los "Dursley" iniciaron la película. Emily al igual que Severus no puso atención a la proyección, sino hasta la primera escena donde apareció el "Profesor Snape"…

"¡LOS VIERON MAS DE 7 MUGGLES¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho?..."-decía la voz de Alan Rickman en su interpretación de Severus Snape.

En aquella escena el profesor Snape se encontraba regañando a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley por llegar a Hogwarts y haber hecho todo un espectáculo con un carro volador. El verdadero Severus miraba con incomodidad aquella escena, los recuerdos le envolvían… Por cierto esa fue la primera de las 2 escenas que Alan Rickman hizo completamente y así siguió la película. También cabe señalar que no todas las personas estaban pendientes de la película:

Severus "Alex Prince" se recargaba con fuerza al respaldo del asiento pensando en muchas cosas, pero principalmente en sus recuerdos, en la película que estaba presenciando y en la mujer que tuvo la culpa de todo.

Emily quien estaba a un lado de el, estaba cruzada de piernas, miraba la película cuando se le apetecía pero prefería estar mirando a…

Alan Rickman; el ponía toda su atención a la película, tenia una expresión seria y fruncía el entrecejo. Parecía muy concentrado en el film.

La película no era mala, pero tampoco era algo extraordinario; era agradable y entretenido para llenar al espectador común, pero para una persona exigente tal vez era algo muy mezquino. Bueno continuemos, la siguiente escena, donde casi todo el mundo "revivió", por así decir, fue la primerísima escena que hizo el verdadero Severus Snape o deberíamos decir Alex Prince. La escena era esta:

"Lo juro-decía "Harry Potter"-nunca lastime a la señora Norris…"

La señora Norris era la gata del conserje Argus Filch, la pobre gata había sido petrificada y desafortunadamente Harry Potter había llegado a la escena en mal momento…

"¡Mentira!"

"Si me permitiera opinar señor director, creo que Potter estuvo en el lugar y el momento menos adecuado-dijo, al fin, la voz de Severus interpretándose a si mismo-sin embargo, las circunstancias son sospechosas-y se adelanto hacia el trío de Griffindor-. No recuerdo haber visto a Potter en la cena…"

"Estaba conmigo Severus-intervino "Gilderoy Lockhart-estaba ayudándome a firmar unas cartas de mis admiradores."

"Por eso Ron y yo lo buscábamos-dijo "Hermione"-luego lo encontramos y…"

"¿Si, señorita Granger?"-interrogo Severus taladrándolos con la simple mirada.

"Venimos hasta acá y encontramos a la gata"-terminó "Harry".

Fue una de las mejores escenas, hasta el momento. Severus se sorprendió a si mismo, no estaba nada mal su presencia en pantalla. Solo había algo que, para quien se fijara bien, se notaba la diferencia del verdadero Alan Rickman y Severus Snape, en la escena en donde actuaba Alan, era notable que era el. Era un poco más corpulento que el verdadero Severus, y su cara se veía un poco más grande. El Severus interpretado por Rickman era mas rechoncho (miren la película y nótenlo), mientras que el verdadero Severus se veía mas delgado, su cara se veía un poquito mas estética y por ende, tenia el mejor cabello. Emily no tardo en notarlo, Severus se veía muy atractivo en pantalla al igual que en vida real. Por otra parte Alan Rickman estaba fascinado, al parecer. En su cara estaba una sonrisa de complicidad, se encontraba muy contento con el resultado. Y para no entrar en detalles pasemos a la segunda escena en donde Severus fascino a toda la sala… la escena del duelo de varitas:

"Les presento a mi ayudante, el Profesor Snape…"-anunció Gilderoy Lockhart.

Entonces Severus apareció en escena, muy naturalmente. Subió a la tarima donde se iban a demostrar como batirse en duelos de varitas. Pronto se pusieron en posición, blandiendo las varitas apuntándose mutuamente. Severus ataco primero…

"¡Expelliarmus!"-grito Severus y "Gilderoy Lockhart" salió disparado brutalmente hacia atrás.

"Excelente profesor Snape, pero creo que era obvio lo que iba hacer…"

"Tal vez se mas prudente enseñar primero a los estudiantes como repeler hechizos, profesor…"

Y paso la escena, al parecer bien recibida por el público…Allá a lo lejos se veía al actor Kenneth Branagh riendo por lo bajo, parecía que se estaba riendo de si mismo, y era obvio por que su personaje había sido totalmente patético, pero gracioso. Al final la película duro 2 horas y 40 minutos, aproximadamente. Al comenzar los créditos finales todo el mundo se puso en pie y dio una oleada de aplausos para el director y toda la producción, pero si le preguntaran a Chris Columbus, diría que fueron aplausos de cortesía, por que no había sido tan genial como la primera película. Severus, que al igual que todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo pero solo se preguntaba ¿Entre toda aquella gente se encontraría Jo Rowling¿Podría verla?

Cuando por fin salieron de la sala…

-¿Qué le pareció la película Alex?-pregunto Alan Rickman con los brazos cruzados.

-Hum, hubiera sido mejor si usted hubiera hecho todas las escenas-le respondió secamente mientras trataba de abrazar por el hombro a Emily que estaba a su lado-. Por cierto, perdón por molestar, pero ¿no sabe si Jo Rowling ha venido a la premier?

-Por supuesto, si esta aquí.

-¡¿Lo dice en serio?!-resalto exaltado mientras su presión aumentaba y tomaba con mas tensión a Emily quien entendía a la perfección la razón por la que hacia eso.

-Si-respondió con calma-mire se encuentra charlando con Chris…

Y Severus busco con la vista… Una mujer con cabello rubio estaba hablando con Chris¿ella era la tan buscada Jo Rowling?

-Disculpen-y Severus se fue casi corriendo a donde estaba la autora. Estaba en la punta del delirio y cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su destino se detuvo en seco y se dedico a observar a la mujer quien había hecho su vida en un librito para niños. Parecía una buena mujer, con un aura de misterio impresionable y se notaba que se comunicaba muy bien…Y por fin se acerco a ellos:

-Buenas tardes…-saludo tensamente Severus, apenas podía mover sus labios.

-¡Ah Alex! Por fin, le estaba contando a Jo las ganas que tenias de conocerla y hablar con ella… Jo el es Alex Prince, Alex Jo Rowling…

Ambas personas se miraron por unos segundos, daba la impresión que les dio escalofríos al verse frente a frente y al oír sus nombres, se saludaron con un cordial apretón de manos…Jo Rowling miraba a Severus con gran perspicacia que incomodaba. El corazón de Severus Snape palpitaba con demasiada fuerza que temía que sus latidos se oyeran en todo el lugar.

-¿No lo conozco de algún lugar señor?-pregunto con cierta cautela mientras lo miraba con mas intensidad.

Severus pensó unos cuantos segundos para responder.

-No lo se, pero creo que usted me conoce mejor que nadie…-dijo mientras empezaba a temblar ligeramente, su piel empezaba a tornarse muy pálida.

-¿Te sientes bien Alex?-intervino Chris Columbus observando como Severus palidecía en gran sumo.

-Si, si ¿Me podrías permitir un momento a solas con Jo Rowling?

-Claro, disculpen.

-¿De que quiere hablar conmigo? Alex (¿le puedo decir así?).

-Claro. Quisiera preguntarle-empezó a decir Severus mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y se aclaraba la garganta-quisiera decirle… ¿Cómo pudo¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo que?-inquirió la mujer ceñuda.

-Como, donde-dijo quedamente mientras subía su vista al techo-y cuando hizo la historia de…Harry Potter.

Rowling se quedo un momento en silencio, también su vista iba de aquí a allá…

-No podría decírselo, no aquí- respondió al fin la mujer- lo siento pero es una larga historia… ¿Por qué le interesa saber eso?

-No sabe…no tiene idea de lo que he pasado…-empezaba a decir con una voz desesperada, triste y quebrada como si toda esperanza se hubiera desvanecido-. No sabe lo que he tenido que hacer para llegar aquí y verla…

-¿Qué quiere decir?-cuestiono ella con inseguridad.

-Quiero decir que no puedo esperar mas, no puedo…

-¿Tanto significa para usted?

-Mas de lo que usted cree, señora… Míreme,-dijo exasperado- ¿acaso no demuestro la suficiente demencia?... Por favor concédame esas respuestas…no sabe cuanto las necesito.

-¡Alex¡Jo!- exclamo Chris Columbus-. Siento interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos a la fiesta… ¿Pasa algo Jo?-le pregunto al verla tan pasmada.

-Nada Chris, vámonos entonces...-y se alejo, sin despedirse de Severus, con Chris Columbus.

Severus se quedo ahí, plantado como un desgraciado al que le han quitado su único sueño, pero no todo estaba perdido, aun quedaba la fiesta…Ella iba a estar ahí. Tenía aun alguna oportunidad. Luego se fue a buscar a Alan Rickman quien seguramente andaría con Emily… en efecto los 2 estaban ya afuera del cine esperándolo.

-¿Ya hablo con Jo?-dijo Rickman preocupado por el aspecto de Severus.

-Si, pero no pude quitar mi duda; Espero encontrarla en la fiesta… Emily ¿estas bien?

-Si Sev…Alex.

-Señor Rickman ¿Dónde es la fiesta?-le pregunto Severus.

-En un restaurant en Soho, no estoy seguro cual, esta un poco lejos de aquí…

-Creo que seguiremos a todos en taxi-dijo Emily a Severus mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Nada de eso,-intervino Rickman enseguida-pueden ir conmigo en cuanto vengan por mi¿de acuerdo? No acepto un no por respuesta.

-Muchas gracias señor Rickman.

-No hay por que, le debo mucho a Alex…

-Y yo a usted-dijo Severus mientras, por fin, se abrazaba con toda libertad de Emily.

Esperaron máximo unos 5 minutos, de nuevo apareció el vistoso carro negro. El trío de "Rickman" abordo al auto, Emily iba de lo mas contenta y cómoda; Severus no dejaba de aferrarse a ella como una manera de tranquilizarse, Rickman junto a los otros 2 iban en la parte trasera del carro. Durante el trayecto el señor Rickman decidió ponerse a platicar con Severus, quien a duras penas podía hablar tranquilamente…

-¿Acaso no esta contento con su trabajo?-le inquirió Alan Rickman entrecerrando los ojos como si tuviera sueño y apenas abriendo sus finos labios.

-Señor, no estoy seguro, nunca me he atrevido a esto, no es mi vocación…

-Pero sin embargo lo hizo como todo un profesional-soltó Rickman mientras hacia un ademan con sus manos.

-¿Profesional? No señor Rickman, solo actué como debía, y sentí como una conexión especial entre Severus y… yo- era tal la ironía la que estaba diciendo en ese momento que se rió.

-Me alegro de haberlo encontrarlo, el destino es tan…tan extraño.

-Dígamelo a mí, el destino me ha ayudado mucho, y espero que esta tarde me ayude…

-¿Puedo saber por que?

-Quiero hablar seriamente con Jo Rowling, como usted ya se habrá dado cuenta, espero tener suerte…

-Pase lo que pase tiene mi apoyo, sabe, no es por presumir ni nada por el estilo, pero Jo Rowling me tiene cierta confianza, ella personalmente me escogió para el papel de Severus Snape, dijo que cumplía con las características del personaje…

-Veo que lo pensó bien, fue una excelente elección.

-Pero también debo decir que por poco no tengo el papel, Tim Roth (no se si lo conozca) fue elegido antes de mi.

-Créame, usted es y será el único quien puede hacer este trabajo-y volteo a ver por la ventana, ya habían pasado la zona abastada de gente. Emily se estaba quedando medio dormida en el hombro de Severus, su espíritu de chica adolescente se estaba evidenciado, pero sin duda lucia como una joven adulta muy bien parecida.

La platica que se encontraban entablado Alan Rickman y Severus Snape era tan profunda y tan fresca que parecía que la estaban haciendo para algún libro… o sea ¿Qué hombres se ponían a hablar de algo tan imprescindible y ambiguo como el destino en medio del trayecto para ir a una fiesta de gala en el prestigioso barrio de Soho?

Llegaron al fin, una considerable fila de carros y camionetas estaba frente a un establecimiento, evidentemente era el mencionado lugar, era muy grande a plena vista y se veía que seria muy elegante por dentro…

-Emi…Clara, Clara despierta-le decía Severus a Emily quien ya había entrado en un profundo sueño-. Ya hemos llegado, Clara…-y la sacudió un poco, pero aun no quería despertar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Alan Rickman apunto de abrir la puerta del auto para bajar.

-Hum, un pequeño problema, parece que no quiere despertar-agregó con sarcasmo.

-Jejeje- rió Alan mientras dejaba la manija de la puerta para acercarse a los otros-. Déjeme intentarlo por favor- y se acerco a Emily y le susurro al oído-. Clara, Clara despierta…- ella solo se movió un poco pero no despertó- Clara…despierta-y susurró y al ver que no funcionaba repitió otra vez: Clara y le planto un beso en la mejilla, al más mero estilo de la historia de la Bella Durmiente. Y aunque suene ridículo…Dio resultado:

-Vaya por fin despertaste-dijo Severus con amargura y mirando con recelo a Emily quien apenas abría los ojos.

-No tuvimos opción, espero que no se haya enfadado Alex-se apresuro a decir Rickman al ver la expresión que tenia Severus al ver como Emily se había despertado por aquel casto besito de mejilla.

-No, no claro que no, solo fue un beso en la mejilla, además usted ya tiene pareja ¿no es así?-dijo Severus mordazmente mientras fulminaba a Emily con la mirada.

-Por supuesto Alex.

El objetivo de Severus se logro, le acababa de deshacer una ilusión a Emily, Alan Rickman tenía novia, esposa o lo que sea…pero al fin al cabo tenia compromiso. Pero Emily resistió, solo por que Alan le había dado un besito y Severus se hubiera enojado y la hubiera hecho sentir mal no se iba a deprimir teniendo una gran fiesta frente a ella...

-¡Alan¡Alex¡Por acá!-les gritaba Jason Isaacs que alzaba su brazo izquierdo para indicar su posición.

El trío Rickman se dirigió con Jason, que se encontraba prácticamente solo, estaba ya al pie de la entrada del lugar.

-Que bueno que llegan, ya casi me deprimía al pensar que nunca llegarían¿entramos?

Y entraron, sin duda alguna ya casi todos los actores estaban adentro… La única gente que se encontraba afuera del lugar eran reporteros y fotógrafos de la prensa. La entrada estaba estrictamente vigilada. El restaurant parecía más bien un salón de reuniones sociales, era muy contemporáneo y elegante, los actores ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Era evidente que ya comerían y después seria la verdadera fiesta… Tomaron asiento en una mesa, al entrar todo el mundo saludo.

-Creo que llegamos un poco tarde-susurro Alan Rickman a los demás-. Parece que será una fiesta interesante, en especial viendo la decoración…

Y tenía razón, el lugar estaba débilmente iluminado por una luz grisácea, el lugar, las paredes y los muebles estaban pintados de negro, a lo mucho en gris y excluyendo a los manteles blancos, y además incluyendo que había grandes peceras incorporadas a algunas paredes. No tardo mucho que los meseros llegaran a tomar las ordenes, en la mesa del trío Rickman en el cual entro Jason, se hizo presente un plato de cordero con salsa de menta, un buen filete mignon con puré de papas, ensalada y una botella de vino. Había más platillos, pero como a casi nadie de la mesa gustaba de comida gourmet pues…

-En lo personal no me gusta esta comida gourmet-empezó a decir Alan Rickman mientras tomaba su copa de vino-es costosa, no tiene sabor ni actitud...pero en fin.

-¿Qué tipo de comida le gusta señor Rickman?-pregunto Severus para distraerse de buscar a Jo Rowling.

-Nada mejor que la comida rápida-respondió rotundamente.

-¿Qué tal caerían unas donas en este momento Alan?-intervino Jason apunto de comerse un pedazo de carne.

-Nada mal Jason, de hecho…Creo que al irme iré a comprar un buen paquete de donas, me pusiste la tentación Jason.

-Nunca me imagine que le gustara ese tipo de comida-se impresionó Emily- ¿Le gusta la pizza entonces?

-Claro, siempre y cuando tenga muchos ingredientes jejeje.

-Sabe la pizza es mi comida favorita, aunque suene muy pobre…

-No, no suena muy pobre, pobre seria si comieras ensalada, comida dietética o tuviera que comer gourmet todos los días-dijo Rickman riéndose con una bella sonrisa.

Continuaron cómodamente la cena y después empezó el momento de tomar bebidas y charlar cómodamente, claro que los actores jóvenes se limitaron a tomar cocteles sin alcohol y cualquier otra bebida libre de alcohol. Y mientras tanto Severus no soltaba su copa de vino tinto, mientras que Rickman había pedido un whiskey escocés y Jason, al igual que Severus, traía un vino tinto. Emily tuvo buenos momentos platicando con los demás actores del elenco…

-Entonces usted es la novia de Alex ¿cierto?-preguntaba Jason Isaacs mientras miraba con curiosidad a Emily.

-Si; disculpe, su camisa esta…

Jason se había manchado con vino su camisa, no fue buena elección haber elegido tomar vino tinto portando camisa blanca, o traer camisa blanca con riesgo de tomar algo que te la manche terriblemente.

-Oh, gracias por decírmelo, al parecer nadie me aviso o nadie me ha visto la camisa, de todos modos no hay remedio.

-A menos que pida que le consigan una nueva camisa o al menos un saco para cubrirse.

-Buena idea, le pediré prestado su saco a Alan, por cierto ¿Dónde esta el?

-Hum, no lo se,-y miro a su alrededor en busca del señor Rickman-mire esta allá, hablando con Dan Radcliffe…

-Bueno, no quiero interrumpir al "alumno" ni al "profesor",-y ambas personas se rieron con cierta timidez-. ¿Me permites preguntarte algo?-le dijo Jason en voz baja mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

-Adelante-permitió ella, por su mente ya se formulaban las posibles preguntas que Jason le podría hacer.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-21-respondió ella fingiendo despreocupación.

-Luces muy joven, al menos para mí…

-¿Por qué le parezco joven?-inquirió Emily.

-Te diré primeramente-le explico suavemente-que realmente no hablo de la apariencia, no se como decirlo… Te miro y siento la sensación de estar con una…niña, una adolescente, perdón si te ofendí…

-No, no me ha ofendido, de hecho me pareció lindo…

-¿Lindo?-se sorprendió Jason abriendo mucho sus increíbles y bellos ojos de color azul/grisáceo.

-Si, me parece lindo en lo personal, de casualidad ¿Usted tiene hijos?

-Si, hace 9 meses me convertí en padre, una gran dicha que no puedo explicar…mi pequeña.

-Es muy afortunado señor Isaacs.

-Lo se, bueno creo que Alex se ha perdido,-dijo cambiando de tema- no lo veo por ningún lado.

-No se preocupe, disculpe ¿ahora yo le puedo preguntar algo¿Por qué ha venido solo?

-Mi esposa no pudo acompañarme, mas aun con mi hija, no quiero exponerla a este tipo de eventos tan tempranamente.

-Fue una sabia decisión, pero en parte mala, lo mismo digo del señor Rickman, no se debe ir a lugares sin compañía, en mi opinión.

-La próxima vez hare lo posible por no asistir solo a un evento. ¿Clara me acompañarías a dar un paseo por el lugar?-le pidió cortésmente mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para que aceptara.

Emily lo pensó varios segundos, miraba a Jason con cierta inseguridad, pero no había nada que temer ya estaba con compromiso e hija, así que acepto y tomo la mano de Jason Isaacs y se fueron a dar un paseo por el lugar que era más grande de lo que imaginaban que hasta había un segundo piso. La segunda planta era casi igual a la primera solo que en esta había más peceras en las paredes, había sillones para sentarse a conversar y en la parte de atrás había un pequeño balcón. Emily busco a Severus por ahí, pero no lo hayo por ningún lado, ni a el ni a Jo Rowling.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Jason al verla tensa mirando hacia todos lados.

-Nada, nada-le contesto volviendo en si misma y acomodándose el cabello que empezaba a soltarse.

-De acuerdo¿no quieres tomar algo para tranquilizarte?

-No, gracias. Quisiera tomar aire fresco sino le importa.

-Allá atrás hay un balcón, vamos.

Y se dirigieron al dicho balcón, ya el cielo estaba oscuro, un frio ligero comenzaba a cubrir a Londres acompañado de un hilo de viento. Una enredadera de flores estaba al lado izquierdo del balcón y solo 2 lámparas de velas iluminaban ese lugar. Pronto Jason y Emily miraban el vecindario de Soho en todo su esplendor.

-Que bonito es Soho- dijo casi soñadoramente Emily mientras recargaba sus brazos en el barandal del balcón.

-Prefiero el bosque personalmente-le comento Jason mientras se acomodaba a su lado-. ¿Has ido a los bosques de las afueras?

-No, no he salido de Londres, o mas bien nunca he salido de la vida industrial y citadina, viví cierto tiempo en Wolverhampton pero fue lo mismo, encerrada en la ciudad.

- Hum, triste en verdad,-y vio a Emily con melancolía- nunca has visto el aire libre, el verdadero exterior… Obviamente te falta libertad¿Acaso Alex nunca te ha llevado de paseo a la playa o algo así?

-No.

-Entonces es urgente que salgas y "vueles", es tan cruel como si encerraran a un ave y le negaran a volar libremente…- y de nuevo miro a Emily pero esta vez con cierto cariño, abrió ligeramente la comisura de la boca y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ojala, algún día lo pueda lograr-y se quito del barandal y fue a donde estaba la enredadera de flores, empezó a hacer mas viento.

Emily decidió arrancar una de las flores de la enredadera, eran unas medianas flores blancas, para ello Emily tuvo que estirarse un poco y en eso ocurrió que dio un paso en falso y resbalo, estaba apunto de caer del balcón. Jason de inmediato fue al rescate, el viento soplaba con más fuerza, la tomo por la cintura y la puso a salvo de nuevo en el balcón. Los 2 estaban claramente perturbados, los 2 se miraron por varios segundos y Jason aun la sujetaba, pronto el hombre le dio la flor que tanto había codiciado la joven, ella la tomo.

-Tu vestido…-le susurro Jason subiéndole los tirantes del vestido que se habían resbalado en el accidente, al igual que le bajo casi media falda del vestido que casi dejaba ver sus interiores.

-Gracias…-y lo miro profundamente a los ojos, un silencio reinaba en ese momento.

Los 2 parpadearon un segundo, el viento por fin consiguió soltar el cabello de Emily. Entonces Jason Isaacs beso fugazmente a la chica, ella, por supuesto, le devolvió el cumplido. Fue un simple besito pero después de eso ambos parecían estar asqueados de si mismos.

-¿Por qué…?-dijo tan confundida mientras se alejaba lo más posible de Jason quien se quedo petrificado.

-Posiblemente por que los 2 somos unos completos locos, en especial yo, lo lamento…-y se recargo en el barandal y levanto su rostro de modo que el viento le pegara y le sacara el sudor producido por el momento-. Te ruego que no le cuentes a nadie…

-Lo mismo digo yo.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre cuentas conmigo, para lo que quieras o lo necesites, y…

-¿Qué?

-Ahí viene Alan, me tengo que ir rápido, nos volveremos a ver,-le dijo velozmente- toma mi número-y le entrego una tarjetita-. Adiós, Clara-y le dio otro fugaz beso pero en la mejilla y salió del balcón.

-¡Jason¿Ya te vas?-le pregunto Rickman mientras le tomaba por el hombro.

-Si, ya es tarde y ya quiero irme, no estoy muy apto para la fiesta… Bueno Hasta luego, buena noche-y se fue.

-¿Estas bien Clara?-le inquirió Rickman mirándola levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto¿no sabe donde esta Alex?

-Si, esta allá abajo, sigue esperando, a ver si encuentra a Jo, por cierto ¿Sabes por que esta tan envuelto en eso?

- La verdad no lo se, pero señor…

-¿Qué ocurre? Te ruego, cuéntame por que estas así.

-Bueno, vera, es que hace unos momentos me encontraba con el señor Isaacs… Y entonces ocurrió un pequeño accidente, resbale y casi me caigo del balcón; sino el señor Jason no me hubiera salvado pues habría estado en un serio problema -fingió como toda una profesional.

Sin embargo Alan Rickman parecía un poco molesto, frunció el ceño y miro receloso a Emily quien ya se había puesto nerviosa…

-Clara, no soy estúpido; se lo que paso, incluso pude llegar a verlo-le expresó sencilla y claramente mientras adoptaba una triste expresión.

-Usted… No, no…-y se cubrió la cara con las manos-. Prometa que no se lo dirá a nadie.

-Lo prometo, guardare silencio, solo hazme un favor.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunto mientras lo miraba con profunda pena.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, por el bien de todos.

-Ya se, se lo prometo. Me siento terrible- decía mientras se retiraba el cabello que le pegaba en la cara.

-Tampoco es para tanto, bueno te diré… ¿Conoces a Hugh Grant?

-¿El hombre de ojos azules quien salió con usted en Sense and Sensibility?

-Si, el mismo. Pues el, sin ofenderlo ni nada de eso, pero el hizo una cosa mas seria que Jason y tu.

-¿El¿Qué pudo ser tan grave¿Engaño a su mujer?

-Se puede decir que si, la diferencia entre Jason y Hugh, es que Jason estaba confundido y Hugh sabia muy bien lo que hacia, incluso pago para ello.

-¿Quiere decir que…?

-Exactamente. Hugh estaba comprometido, afortunadamente sin hijos, pero eso no le quita la gravedad al asunto. Jason por ahora esta muy confundido, por eso ocurrió lo de hace momentos.

Emily aun estaba pensando en lo sucedido, aun se sentía culpable y al oír las palabras de Alan Rickman se perturbo más.

-Ven, vamos- le dijo Rickman mientras la tomaba por el hombro-, esta empezando a hacer frio. Descuida no diré nada-le susurro tranquilamente al notar que temblaba- busquemos a Alex.

Y mientras tanto Severus Snape aun trataba de conseguir una plática con Jo Rowling, era tan penoso verlo como un niño tratando de conseguir una estrella del cielo.

-Alex ¿Qué te pasa?

- Chris te lo suplico, ayúdame a encontrar a Jo, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente.

-Claro, pero ¿Qué es tan importante?

-No te lo puedo decir, ahora no, en otra ocasión, pero por favor ayúdame a encontrarla…

Y se fueron a buscarla, por todo el primer piso, y no estaba. Y subieron a la segunda planta, buscaron en las salitas de reunión y nada. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que existía un balcón y como si un resplandeciente rayo de luz le hubiera dado a la cara, Severus vio que Rowling estaba allí, ahí en el balcón, esta vez no se iba a escapar, no mientras Severus estuviera consciente.

-Allí esta-le indico Chris Columbus-ahora me tengo que disculpar…

-Gracias Chris-se limitó a contestar Severus sin apartar la vista de aquella mujer, su mirada estaba perdida, que digo perdida, clavada en aquella mujer que llevaba puesto un vestido color oro claro. Su expresión en aquel momento era una mezcla de benevolencia, coraje y temor.

Poco a poco se acerco al balcón…

-Disculpe-y se puso a su lado.

-Descuide- le dijo sin verlo pero cuando volteo la cabeza: -¿Usted es Alex, cierto?

-Si, soy el del cine…

-Bueno ¿Qué es lo que tanto quería preguntarme Alex?-le dijo la mujer mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba con cierta desconfianza a Snape.

-En primer lugar quisiera saber de donde saco la historia de Harry Potter…

-Harry es mi creación original si a eso es lo que se refiere. Claro que algunos detalles vienen a leyendas o viejos cuentos, pero todo es de mi imaginación.

-Lo se- le dijo Snape haciéndole el favor- pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿ De donde saco a los personajes¿De donde provienen¿Ha oído hablar de algunos de ellos?

-Alex, lo personajes obviamente son míos, algunos de ellos son inspirados en personas reales, no ciertamente reales, pero en ciertos aspectos si.

-Como yo-se atrevió a decir.

-¿Qué es lo que dijo?

-Nada, nada, olvídelo. ¿Esta completamente segura de que nadie le conto a usted la historia de un joven llamado Harry…?

-Completamente segura, a todo esto ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

Severus la miro directamente a los ojos, se aclaro la garganta y como si todo el valor del mundo se le reuniera en el pecho…

-Por que yo viví y vivo esa historia-le dictó con tono cortante.

Ella estaba pasmada y lo miraba con temor, no sabia si hablar o permanecer callada, cuando por fin hablo:

-No, no comprendo que es lo que me quiere decir…

-Míreme, míreme y sabrá quien soy, si es que en verdad conoce su "propia" historia.

-Alex, por favor, has bebido demasiado…

-No, no estoy ebrio¡Por Merlín¡¿No se da cuenta de que soy el mismísimo Severus Snape!?-exploto con toda su desesperación.

Jo Rowling ahora estaba petrificada ante el hombre que enfurecía frente a ella.

-No tiene idea de lo que habla Alex, ahora si me disculpa…

-No, no se ira, hasta que me escuche. Por favor, dígame, como llego a enterarse de Harry Potter…

-Harry Potter es una historia ficticia.

-No lo es, Hogwarts, el callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade…todo es real, o alguna vez lo fue.

-Veo que también se ha obsesionado con mis libros.

-¿Deberé repetírselo de nuevo? Se equivoca.

-No se puede imaginar la cantidad de gente que llega a mi y dice ser "mago" o "bruja"…

-¡Yo soy Severus Snape!-le corto con brusquedad- ¡Profesor de Pociones en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!

-Buena imitación Alex, sin duda fuiste la mejor elección para sustituir al señor Rickman en la película.

El la fulminó con la mirada, parecía apunto de tomarla por el cuello y aventarla por el barandal. No les importaba que hiciera frio o viento. Entonces con toda calma dijo:

-Si, siga publicando muertes; espero leer como muestra la muerte de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks... –y dio en el clavo.

Rowling, ahora si, se había quedado sin aliento y veía a Severus como si fuera una simple ilusión causada por alguna bebida. El, por su parte, saboreaba la victoria. Lo que sentía por dentro era tan potente y poderoso como las campanas de una catedral resonando a todo lo que pueden. Y para sentir aun más su razón…

-Ah, por cierto¿también expondrá que soy el Príncipe Mestizo?

-No tengo idea de donde, como logro enterarse, pero…

-¡Vaya¿Aun no le cabe en la cabeza de que esto es real? A ver quiere que le diga que mate a Moody o mejor quiere que le cuente una por una mis experiencias con los malditos mortifagos…

-No, no…

-¿O quiere que haga un Patronus aquí mismo¿Quiere que revele que mi patronus es idéntico al de Lily Evans?

-¡Cierre la boca!-le espeto ella casi perdiendo su cordura.

-Ahora nos entendemos bien, ahora dígame por favor¿Cómo es que se entero de Potter y sus "aventuras"?

-Como ya le había dicho, no puedo contárselo en publico, si es que verdad que usted es Severus Snape- le dijo con un ligero tartamudeo- me podrá enviar una lechuza ¿o no?

-Sin duda, parece que al fin cayo en la cuenta de que hablo en serio. Pero no tema, no soy tan malo como usted me describe al mundo, pero si usted tampoco ayuda necesitare un poco de magia… ¿Usted es una squib o que?

-Le suplico que me deje en paz por ahora, no estoy como para hablar, de hecho me voy…

-Hasta luego, espere mi carta…

-De acuerdo…Snape.

-Gracias-y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de cortesía y esta se lo devolvió pero aun viéndolo como si no lo creyera posible.

Y la mujer salió del balcón y se fue hasta que se perdió de vista entre la gente. Severus disfrutaba la pequeña victoria, pero aun no había ganado.

Severus pasó los días siguientes pensando en el siguiente paso: dedía decirle a Harry sobre lo q había pasado… debía hablar con Dombledore sus sospechas… bueno algo era seguro: tenía que hablar con alguien sobre lo q estaba pasando o se volveria loco y además estaba el hecho de q al regresar esa noche Emily se comportaba raro…

-Dios… debo hacer algo o me volveré loco… un psiquiatra o algo…- se dijo a si mismo una mañana de nuevo comenzaba a con monologos- y ahora comienzo a hablar solo; demonios!!!

Necesitaba algo mas… A Dombledore no decirle nada; quería un amigo…

-Pero claro!!! Como no lo pensé antes!!!- se acercó al recibidor; a un espejo:-Severus Snape, Magda, Luce por favor contesten, me urge hablar con ustedes!!!!

No hubo respuesta, asi que subió a darse un baño, cuando salió encontró una nota en su despacho:

"Lucius no está en Londres, fue a Portugal con Draco a investigar un caso… yo no contesté estaba ocupada; vine pero me percaté de q estabas ocupado; te veo en mi casa. Ok? Te veo Magda"

Salió corriendo y se transportó a casa de su mejor amiga, dado que no estaba en condiciones de concentrarse.. tomo un taxi; en el trayecto sonrió al ver q pese a que su matrimonio terminó la amistad de años atrás seguía latente; llegó al edificio en donde vivía su amiga, subió y toco la puerta


End file.
